Decisiones del corazon
by Iori-Jestez
Summary: Sexto y septimo episodio subido a este fic ya eran viejos pero son muy bueno cuando era novato. Conoce las causas de por que Tai hizo todo eso
1. CAP I: LA OSCURIDAD DEL DIGIMUNDO

**LA DECISIÓN DEL CORAZÓN**

Nota: este fanfic es la continuación del fanfic la amnesia de Tai ya que es la base para este espero que lo disfruten ya que tendrá una combinación entre romance, acción y un poco de dark pero verdadero espero cumplir con este ultimo punto, también  les hago saber que si este fanfic no va a ser toda la historia de mi autoría ya que será compartida por mi coautora que es la administradora de la pagina de fanfic de digimon. Ahora así  comencemos.

**CAPITULO I: LA OSCURIDAD DEL DIGIMUND**O

Ha pasado un año desde que Tai recupero su memoria y de la pelea con Devildramon entonces para celebrarlo le decidieron todos sus amigos hacer una fiesta en su honor en la casa de Tai por que al parecer él había estado muy reservado con sus ideas y actos desde esa vez pero en realidad Tai había estado pensando porque actuó así esa vez en la pelea con Devildramon y por que dudo de los sentimientos sobre Sora entonces Tai pensó-  creo que esta vez si podré declararme en esta fiesta porque este año me dio tiempo para pensar realmente lo que siento por ella- entonces toco el timbre y el abrio y era Tk que vestia su ropa clásica de la serie con Patamon que llegaba pero en el camino se había encontrado a Sora que vestia un vestido muy parecido al de su escuela pero este de color azul con Piyomon y el se puso nervioso entonces salio Kary que vestia su clásico traje de la serie y Tai que estaba vistiendo un pantalon oscuro y una camisa de color claro usando su inteligencia hizo que Kary y Tk  salieran para que compraran unos refrigerios acompañados de sus digimon y mando a Agumon y Piyomon a que fueran con ellos a ayudarlos entonces quedaron solos Tai y Sora.

Tai: Sora quiero decirte algo que es muy importante y no se como empezar.

Sora: que es Tai 

Tai: no se como empezar pero quiero decirte una cosa desde hace un mas de un año que queria decirte

Sora: pero que es no se te entiende nada

Tai: esta bien Sora. Desde hace mucho tiempo he querido........decirte que..........tu me.............me.......

Entonces Tai empezó a sudar  y en eso suena de nuevo el timbre

Tai: maldición te lo diré después

Sora: esta bien Tai

Entonces Tai vuelve abrir la puerta y era de nuevo Kary y Tk con sus digimons que llegaban ahora con Matt que vestia un pantalón oscuro con una camisa a cuadros de tono claro con Gabumon y con Davis que venia con su ropa de la serie con Veemon y con mas refrigerios.

Matt: hola Tai como estas

Tai: bien 

Davis: hola Tai creo que no es necesario que te vuelva a preguntar

Tai: no creo que sea necesario pero te digo que estoy bien.  

Rato después llegaron Izzy con una playera azul y un pantalón de mezclilla con Tentomon, Mimi con su minifalda blanca y su playera de la estrella con Palmon, Ken con su ropa de la serie con Wormon, Yolei con su ropa de la serie con Hawkmon, Cody con su ropa de la serie con Armadillomon y Joe con una camisa oscura y pantalón blanco con Gomamon

Todos: hola Tai 

Tai: hola como estan todos

Todos: bien

Entraron y dentro de la fiesta Tai pregunta hace una pregunta que desconcierta a todos los digimon

Tai: oye Agumon, Veemon, Wormon y Gabumon que se siente cuando se fusionan en la digievolucion DNA. 

Kary: por que preguntas eso

Tai: pura curiosidad

Agumon: la verdad no me he puesto a pensar que sentir

Gabumon: es cierto nunca habia pensado que siento cuando nos fusionamos

Veemon: pues la verdad yo siento paz 

Wormon: yo tambien siento esa paz

Tai: y cuando estan fusionados quien manda a quien o como pueden sincronizarse sin haber conflicto entre ustedes

Agumon: en si es muy difícil de explicar lo que pasa, en realidad al principio si existe el conflicto pero al final nuestros sentimientos es lo que nos une pero tambien una misma idea.

Gabumon: si es cierto

Matt: (pensando) que le estara pasando nunca habia preguntando esas cosas

Sora: (pensando) no se algo esta mal con Tai nunca habia actuado de esa manera.

Después siguió la fiesta como si nada Tai ya estaba mas alegre y empezo a hacer sus payasadas de costumbre pero de repente Kary se pone nerviosa al estar junto con Tai pero nadie se da cuenta a excepcion de Sora. Entonces Tai sale hacia el balcon de la ventana y Sora lo sigue con la mirada y después lo acompaña y le pregunta

Sora: estas actuando muy raro.

Tai. Asi por que me preguntas eso

Sora: si hace rato vi como tu hermana se puso nerviosa cuando se te acerco a ti y eso no es comun de ella

Tai: si eso me di cuenta asi estuvo durante una semana después que regresamos del digimundo de la pelea con Devildramon 

Sora: en serio.

Tai: si es algo que ustedes nunca supieron y es que  Kary durante toda esa semana no pude dormir en mi cuarto y tambien  cada vez que se me acercaba ella decia alejate esencia aun no es tu tiempo.

Sora: pero acaso ella sintio que algo te invadia a ti

Tai: eso no le lo unico que se, es que después de esa semana Kary y yo volvimos a la normalidad.

Sora: eso me preocupa no se pero creo que ella sintio lo mismo que yo vi en la pelea al parecer tu presencia era tan fuerte en esos momentos que Kary no podia soportar tu presencia

Tai: si tal vez

Sora: por que hiciste esa pregunta 

Tai: No-se quería decir otra cosa pero al empezar hablar pregunte eso

Sora: que era lo que querías decir

Tai: (nervioso) este mira no se como volver a comenzar pero quiero volverte decir que

Sora: que me quieres decir

Tai: que................. tu................. me.................... me............. gus...........

Entonces entra Matt y jala a Tai de nuevo a la fiesta, Tai mira a Matt con una mirada que si fuera material lo acabaría en un momento con él, ya que de nuevo habian evitado decirle lo que sentía.

Entonces Sora vuelve a entrar de nuevo a la fiesta y busca a Kary que en esos momentos estaba sentada junto con Tk y Davis en una clásica discusión entre ellos.

Tk: si fuiste tu

Davis: no es cierto

Tk: claro que fuiste tu

Davis: que Kary arregle esto 

Tk: esta bien

Kary: mira aunque yo de una solución ambos van a seguir peleando.

Davis y Tk: lo sentimos Kary

Entonces Sora se acerca a Kary y le pide que la acompañe  a platicar en un sitio a solas, Kary se extraña mucho por la actitud de Sora pera ella accede entonces se dirigen al cuarto de Tai para poder platicar mas a gusto al llegar al cuarto Sora cierra la puerta y le pregunta a Kary

Sora: ¿Qué es lo que sentiste hace rato cuando estabas con tu hermano Kary?

Kary: no se sentí una fuerza extraña que rodeaba a Tai pero lo raro es que ya lo había sentido antes es decir no recuerdo cuando pero lo que si estoy segura es que desde hoy Tai no será el mismo

Sora: no será lo mismo que sentiste hace un año después que regresamos Tai y yo del digimundo después de la pelea con Devildramon.

Kary: no lo que sentí era la décima parte de lo que sentí hace un momento es como si Tai tuviera un poder desconocido para el y el digimundo o que en su interior tuviera otro ser que solo es tiempo para que despierte mira la verdad no se lo unico que se es que algo va a pasar y nos va a involucrar a todos nosotros.

Sora: que es lo que dices Kary  a veces me das miedo aunque tu representas a la luz tu modo de actuar es muy oscuro guardas muchas cosas y cuando las dices, las dices de un modo muy extraño casi incomprensible y aunque este muy claro no se te puede entender.

Kary: (con una sonrisa) eso ya lo se

En ese momento Tai entra a su cuarto ya que ahí tenia algunas bebidas y algunos juegos de mesa para divertirse y ve a Sora pero también ve a Kary y ella se pone mucho mas nerviosa de lo que fue hace rato y ella entra en trance con el, Tai le dice.

Tai:  ( con voz que no es suya) Kary no tengas miedo esto que siente es el complemento de otra cosa

Sora: (extrañada) como ¿complemento?

Kary: (en el mismo trance) ya veo 

En ese momento Tai y Kary regresan a la normalidad pero no recuerdan nada pero saben que es lo que paso.

Tai: Kary nos puedes dejar un momento.

Kary: esta bien Tai

Entonces ella sale del cuarto con todo lo que iba a llevar Tai y en el acto Tai cierra la puerta con llave por dentro para que nadie molestara.

Tai: Sora este es el momento para decirte

Sora: decirme que

Tai: quiero decirte que............. tu

Entonces una luz empieza a brillar en el cuarto y todo se vuelve confuso para los invitados dentro de la fiesta excepto para Tai y Sora ya que ellos sabían lo que significaba esa luz (ver la amnesia de Tai).

Sora: no puede ser.

Tai: maldita sea llego el momento quédate a mi lado Sora no sabemos que pueda suceder.

Sora: esta bien Tai.

Cuando Tai y Sora  vuelven a mirar a su alrededor se dan cuenta que estan en el sitio donde fue la batalla con Devildramon pero tambien se da cuenta que esta vez no vinieron solo sino que estan todos 

Davis: estamos en el digimundo

Matt: que diablos sucede.

Mimi: no lo se todo es muy confuso

Joe: (con su pesimismo de siempre) para que fuimos llamado

Izzy: no lo se 

Entonces ven a lo lejos que se acerca Genay. 

Genay: hola mis niños elegidos disculpe la manera en que ustedes fueron llamados es que el digimundo corre un gran peligro.

Davis: no importa el peligro siempre salimos adelante.

Genay: si pero este peligro es mucho mayor que los anteriores ya que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

Tai: (con liderazgo) que es lo que sucede Genay.

En ese momento aparece Azulongmon. 

Azulongmon: lo que sucede es que toda la energía  maligna del digimundo se esta centrando en un solo sitio. Si no  cierren sus ojos.

Entonces todos los elegidos cierran sus ojos y empiezan a ver como una gran nube negra de poder de la oscuridad se forma sobre la isla file.

Davis: como puede ser eso.

Azulongmon: esperen esto aun no acaba ahí.

Entonces empiezan a ver como un digihuevo de color negro con relámpagos blancos  de la aldea del inicio empieza a absorber toda esa energía

Kary: no puede ser esa energia esta tomando al digihuevo.

Mimi: que cruel no lo puedo soportar.

Azulongmon: estan equivocados la energia no esta tomando al digihuievo sino que le digihuevo esta absorviendo dicha energia.

Tai: entonces por que no destruye al digihuevo.

Azulongmon: eso intente hace un momento pero no lo pude destruir, al parecer no tiene fuerza de ataque pero tiene un nivel de defensa mas alto que un megadigimon.

Izzy: o sea que el digihuevo es de naturaleza virus.

Azulongmon: asi es y lo peor de todo es que ni con el poder de Omnimon e Imperialdramon juntos podran destruirlo.

Matt: no es posible.

Azulongmon. Por eso lo he llamado de improviso para que ustedes con su poder legendario de sus digivice liberen a los otros tres megadigimon.

Tai: (sorprendido) eso es todo lo que quieren.

Azulongmon: si, pero como no tenemos mucho tiempo formare cuatro equipos, tres de ellos liberaran a los megadigimon y otro ira a la isla file a investigar y si es necesario a proteger a los otro digihuevos de ese.

Ken: cuanto tiempo tenemos.

Genay: De acuerdo a los cálculos tenemos mañana al atardecer para que ese digihuevo tome todo su poder y su verdadera forma.

Azulongmon: los equipos estarán formados del siguiente modo: un equipo estara formado por los portadores del conocimiento, la bondad y el amor con la pureza (Yolei). Otro equipo estra formado por los portadores de la lealtad, la pureza y el conocimiento con la lealtad (Cody), otro equipo estara formado por los portadores de la luz, la esperanza y el valor con la  amistad (Davis), y el ultimo equipo estar formado por las portadores del valor, la amistad y el amor.

Genay: (dirigiéndose a Azulongmon) usted cree que esto sirva.

Azulongmon: si esto servira, cada equipo tendra un lider el cual se encargara de dirigir al equipo hacia donde se localiza el megadigimon encerrado. Yo eligire a los guias estos seran  los portadores del conocimiento, la esperanza, la lealtad y el valor. Ahora acérquense para recibir las instrucciones.

Entonces se acerca Tai, Joe, Izzy y Tk  a Shenlongmon.

Azulongmon: quiero se cierren sus ojos y deje que les de la información.

Ellos hicieron caso y al hacerlo se empiezan elevar y sus cuerpos empiezan a emitir un resplandor muy brillante y solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento al pasar por los arboles. Hasta que Davis.

Davis: yo deberia ser el lider de mi equipo no es justo.

Matt: (dirigiéndose a Davis) si por algo escogio a mi hermano es por algo al igual que a Tai e Izzy y Joe si no nosotros hubieramos elegido  hasta con quien ir.

Luego volvieron de nuevo hacia donde estaban los lideres de cada equipo y ven como va desapareciendo esa luz y luego empiezan a descender y regresan con el grupo.

Azulongmon: tambien habra otro problema los sitios donde van a ir son muy raros y pueden afectar a los digimon por eso he decidido regalarles un nuevo don a los digivice.

Entonces Azulongmon suelta otra de sus esferas y la toma Tai la cual extiende a los digivice de todos pero no ven nada.

Cody: que sucede no paso nada 

Azulongmon: ahora digan digimon dentro.

Todos: digimon dentro.

Entonces todos los digivices empiezan a brillar y ven como sus digimon se vuelven luz y son absorbidos por el digivice.

Sora: que fue lo que paso.

Azulongmon: sus digimon esta dentro de sus digivice aca en mis territorios podran sacarlos durante todo el tiempo que sea pero en los territorios de los megadigimon encerrados solo saldtan durante cinco minutos y se volverán a meter y ya no podran salir a menos que rompan los sellos que  tiene el megadigimon.

Tai: entendido

Azulongmon: muy ahora los teletransportare a los lugares cercanos donde estan los megadigiomns.

Entonces al decir eso Azulongmon  formo 4 halos de luz como la que ellos usaban en el digimon 01  para entrar al digimundo y todos los niños penetraron en su respectivo halo de luz hacia donde se dirigirían para liberar al megadigimon pero lo que no sabian es que eran  observados desde una montaña cercana por cuatro sombras las cuales no se distinguían su formas pero entre ellos decian.

Sombra 1: malditos niños elegidos algún día podré vengarme ya que soy el digimon mas poderoso pero por su culpa no pude conquistar al digimundo.

Sombra 2: yo sere el primero que me vengue ya que me hicieron sufrir. pero alcance esta digievolucion  solo con el deseo de vengarme pero fui derrotado por uno de ellos.

Sombra 3 y 4: (al mismo tiempo) nuestra venganza sera mucho mayor  que la de ustedes dos

Entonces se oye una voz que no ellos no saben de donde provienen 

Voz: ustedes tienen sed de venganza.

Sombra 1 2 3 4: si queremos destruirlos

Voz: esta bien cumpliré con su deseo les dare mas poder del que tienen ustedes pero con la condición de que eviten que liberen a los megadigimons

Sombra 2: pero le tienes miedo a los megadigimons.

Voz: no le tengo miedo por separado le tengo miedo en conjunto ya que Azulongmon no les dijo toda la verdad y con que uno no se encuentre en el momento de la pelea será mi victoria para mi.

Al oir estas palabras las sombras se alejaron de la montaña y se dirigieron a los sitios donde estaban los megadigimon pero ¿quiénes eran en realidad esas sombras? ¿qué secreto oculta Azulongmon? ¿quién esa voz que se dirigio esas sombras? Descúbrelo en el siguiente episodio llamado **" LA DECISIÓN DE KEN "**

**Notas de autor:** hola este es el primer episodio de mi fanfic la decisión del corazon este fanfic no es todo lo que parece para que ustedes lo entiendan tendran que leer el fanfic que se llama la amnesia de Tai que es de mi autoria pero si me quieren escribir diganme quienes son las sombras (son digimon conocidos).

Mi correo es **iori_orochi01@hotmail.com**


	2. CAP II: LA DECISION DE KEN

**CAPITULO II: LA DECISIÓN DE KEN**

Nota: de este episodio en adelante se realiza en el mismo plazo en que se libera al megadigimon no esperen cambios significativos en el tiempo de la historia.

Después de haberse separado los niños para su misión de liberar al megadigimon, entonces el equipo de Izzy  fue tele transportado a las afueras de un bosque pero al parecer a Izzy apareció con su computadora antigua.

Ken: Que fue lo que paso Izzy.

Izzy: Azulongmon telé transporto mi computadora al digimundo por que tal vez no sea de utilidad para la  misión.

Yolei. Si yo también traje mi mini computadora por si acaso hay que comunicarse.

Ken: Hacia donde hay que dirigirnos

Entonces Izzy cierra sus ojos y empieza a concentrarse y su digivice empieza a brillar de un modo muy raro entonces Izzy toma su digivice y como si fuera una brújula les dice.

Izzy: Tendremos que cruzar el bosque de la mentira.

Yolei:  Que es lo que contiene ese bosque 

Izzy: Este bosque usa de ilusiones para engañar a todos a los que entran aquí pero hay una ruta donde podemos pasar sin que seamos afectados por esas ilusiones o mentiras.

Ken: Si pero cual es.

Izzy: Esperen un momento.

Entonces Izzy empieza a trabajar en la computadora pero de repente sin que Ken y Yolei  se dieran cuenta  Izzy cambio su mirada a una maliciosa pero después regreso a la normalidad.

Izzy: Listo ya esta tendremos que caminar por un camino que esta lejos del bosque pero no podremos evitar el totalmente el bosque ya que el sitio donde se encuentra el megadigimon esta rodeado por suficiente bosque 

Yolei: Esta bien mientras no crucemos todo el bosque verdad Ken.

Ken: (sonrojándose) Si Yolei.

Entonces Izzy empieza a recordar lo que le dijo Azulongmon durante las instrucciones.

Flash back

Izzy. Que es todo esto donde están los demás 

Azulongmon: Conocimiento yo te escogí a ti porque eres muy bueno descubriendo secretos y además por que quiero que abras el corazón de dos de tus miembros, ellos se quieren pero no son capaces de decirlo cara a cara por eso quiero que los ayudes a que se digan todo lo que ellos sienten a la otra persona pero también esa es la llave para liberar al megadigimon tu Izzy ya has abierto tu corazón desde hace tiempo hablando de tu secreto por eso tu no te veras afectado por el bosque de la mentira ya que es al sitio donde iran liberarlo pero ten cuidado ya que si te confías tu también caerás en las ilusiones o mentiras  de ese sitio.

Izzy: De acuerdo

Azulongmon: También te enviare tu computadora la cual usaste en tu primer viaje pero te daré dos veces mas actualizado y con mas programas especiales.

Izzy: Muy bien 

Fin del flash back

Ken: Apúrate Izzy que tu nos debes de guiar.

Izzy: Esta bien.

Yolei: Desde cuando actúas así Ken.

Ken: (sonrojándose) La verdad no sé.

Entonces empiezan a caminar y después de mucho camino recorrido llegan a una vereda donde Izzy Ken y Yolei se detienen.

Izzy: Hasta aquí es el camino fácil de aquí en adelante todo será peligroso traten de no alejarse y por nada del mundo intenten adelantarse o huir si han caído en la mentira.

Después de decir eso Izzy empiezan a entrar al bosque y siguen caminando todos juntos pero Ken se aleja un poco y desvía su mirada y cuando vuelve a mirar y ve como todo se vuelve oscuro y Ken empieza a sufrir ya que él le tiene miedo a la oscuridad.

Ken: Izzy, Yolei donde están no puedo ver.

Voz: Estas solo siempre lo has estado tu bondad no sirve ya que tu corazón siempre ha estado en la maldad.

Ken: Quien eres responde no te escondas de mí si eres valiente muestra tu cara.

Voz: Como quieras.

Entonces se oye unos pasos y de la oscuridad empieza a verse una figura que resulta ser Ken con el traje del emperador del digimundo.

Ken: Quien eres tu.

Emperador: Que no me reconoces yo soy tu.

Ken: Eso no es cierto.

Emperador: No me creas pero eso si te aseguro yo sé lo que tienes en tu corazón.

Ken: No tu no puedes saber eso ya que tu no eres yo.

Emperador: Claro que yo soy tu, también sé que nadie te quiere y a la persona que tu amas en realidad la odias tu no la quieres y ella no siente lo mismo por ti por eso no se lo dices.

Ken: Eso no es cierto.

Emperador: No me crees mira eso.

Entonces de la nada Ken ve como se forma una imagen borrosa pero que se va aclarando y ve que es Yolei pero esta con Izzy.

Yolei: Izzy yo te amo.

Izzy: Yo también pero creo que Ken siente algo por ti.

Yolei: No lo creo ya que el no me interesa y si me dice le diría que lo odio por su pasado.

Ken: Esto no es cierto no puede ser mis amigos no me darían la espalda ya que estoy arrepentido de mi pasado y de mi ignorancia.

Emperador: A esos que llamas amigos siempre te han dado la espalda ya que tu no tienes amigos no conoces la amistad y ellos como la conoces saben que tu no eres digno de recibirla sino mira eso.

Ken volteo a ver y vio que el estaba junto a Davis.

Ken: Amigo que haces aquí.

Davis: Tu no eres mi amigo solo te tuve lastima, este bosque sirve para abrir la mente a lo que nos esta oculto.

Ken: No puedes dejarme aquí no puedes yo creo en nuestra amistad.

Davis: amistad a un perro sarnoso como tu no merece mi amistad. Todos te tenemos lastima hasta el espiritu de tu hermano te la tiene.

Entonces Ken se arrodilló y empezó a gritar de terror su mente estaba confundida no sabia lo que pensaba y estaba entrando en un estado cacatonico. En ese momento el digivice de Ken empieza a brillar  y de su interior sale Wormon.  

Ken: Wormon que hace aquí si sales ahora ya no me podrás ayudar cuando necesite de tu ayuda.

Wormon: Si eso ya lo sé pero tengo que hacer esto ya que tu necesitas ayuda en este momento.

Ken: (Mirada tierna) Gracias Wormon, viejo amigo

Wormon: Ken tu no eres una persona mala todos tus amigos te quieren y en especial Yolei.

Ken: (dudando) No lo creo pero gracias con tus palabras de aliento ahora sé que todo es mentira mis amigos nunca me abandonarían.

Emperador: entonces por que estas solo ahora.

Ken: OH tiene razón tal vez en realidad no tenga amigos y solo lo que pienso sea una ilusión.

Wormon: No Ken no te dejes engañar si no tuvieras amigos nunca hubiera aparecido ledramon e imperialdramon ya que esas digievoluciones  se combina mas que el  ADN  se combina los sentimientos de digimon y sus compañeros.

Ken: Tienes razón.

Entonces Ken siente una mano que le toca el hombro y al girar se da cuenta que es Izzy. 

Izzy: Wormon buen trabajo sin tu ayuda hubiera perdido a Ken.

Wormon: Gracias Izzy. 

Al decir eso Wormon vuelve a entrar al digivice ya que se le había acabado el tiempo.

Izzy: Ken.

Ken: Sí

Izzy: Es hora que salgamos de esta ilusión toma mi mano y no me sueltes por mas cosas que veas.

Entonces Ken asintió y cuando empezaron a caminar Ken volvió a voltear y ve a su hermano que lo llamaba.

Ozamu: Ken ayúdame estoy aquí atrapado.

Ken: No, tu no puedes ser mi hermano ya que él esta muerto.

Izzy: Ken mira al frente y trata de no hacer caso a  esa voz  triste y melancólica

Ozamu : Hermano al parecer no me quieres.

Ken: (Tratando de ser fuerte) Claro que te quiero y te extraño pero  tu ya estas muerto y con nada que yo haga podré revivirte. 

Al decir eso su hermano desaparece y todo se aclara  y ve que había recorrido gran parte del camino sin darse cuenta.

Ken: Donde esta Yolei.

Izzy: No te preocupes ella ya esta en donde debemos liberar al mega digimon.

Ken: Que alivio.

Izzy: Oye que sientes por Yolei.

Ken: (sonrojándose) No sé tal vez ella me guste pero tengo miedo a que ella no.

Izzy: (Cambio de mirada pero Ken no se da cuenta) Que problema.

Ken: ¿Por qué?

Izzy: Por que a mí también me gusta y pensaba declararme cuando regresáramos al mundo real.

Al oír esto Ken se pone furioso pero se tranquiliza  y piensa.

Ken: (Pensando) Tendré que adelantarme buscare un momento a solas con ella para decirle lo que siento y ya que ella decida.

Izzy: Ken.

Ken: (Sacándolo de sus pensamientos) Si Izzy.

Izzy: Ya hemos llegado.

Ken: Si que bueno

En eso estaba Yolei intentando levantar un campamento.

Ken: Yolei que es lo que haces.

Yolei: No ves levanto un campamento dice Izzy que la entrada del sitio no se abrirá hasta mañana.

Ken. En serio Izzy.

Izzy: Si debe pasar algo en especial esta noche para abrirla. 

Yolei: Deberás Izzy estuve investigando y encontré una pared llena de símbolos raros tal vez sean de mucha ayuda.

Izzy: En serio llévame  a ese sitio.

Yolei guía a Izzy y Ken y los lleva aun sitio donde había una gran pared que era parte de un templo.

Este templo tenia la forma rectangular de unos 100 metros de largo y 50 metros de ancho y la pared tenia una altura de 6 metros la cual contenia varios jeroglíficos muy extraños y que Izzy no conocia. 

Izzy: Aquí es donde teníamos que llegar.

Yolei: En serio Izzy.

Ken: Izzy por que no intentas descifrar lo que dice.

Izzy: Si eso voy a hacer por que será de mucha ayuda si descifro lo que dice y también  quiero que ustedes dos levanten un campamento allá en ese sitio ya que esta alejado del bosque de la mentira.

Ken: Esta bien (pensando) así tendré mi oportunidad para decirle lo que siento por ella.

Izzy: Ken, Yolei necesito que vayan por leños y algo de comida pero los dos juntos ya que no se hasta donde es terreno libre del bosque.

Entonces ellos van a traer leños y Ken tomando valor de quien sabe donde y dice.

Ken: Yolei. 

Yolei: Si Ken.

Ken: Quiero decirte algo muy importante pero no se como empezar.

Yolei: ¿Que es Ken?

Ken: Lo que quiero decirte es (tomando aire) que tu me........... gustas............mucho y que creo que te amo. 

Al oír eso Yolei  queda si habla y después baja la mirada pero no responde ni se mueve. Pero en otro sitio la pared en que estaba estudiando Izzy  empezó a brillar y como por arte de magia empezó a entender gran parte de los escritos. Pero con Ken y Yolei.

Ken: Ya se que no espero nada de ti pero he liberado mi alma con decirte lo que siento y sabes me siento bien no es que sea egoísta pero no quiero perder tu amistad.

Yolei: Yo no se que decir me has tomado de sorpresa tengo que arreglar mis sentimientos para saber realmente que siento por ti si es amor o es amistad.

Entonces se oye la voz de Izzy que los llama  para decirles lo que ha descubierto. Al llegar Izzy se da cuenta que Ken al parecer ya se le adelanto por la cara de confusión de Yolei.

Ken: Que sucede Izzy.

Izzy: Al parecer esta pared tiene varia profecías que se deben de cumplir y lo peor de todo es que ya se han cumplido dos de esas profecías ya que son las únicas que he descifrado. 

Ken: Que hay mas profecías.

Izzy: Si me temo que son cinco profecías de las cuales miren les voy a explicar esta primera.

Yolei: Espero que no sea nada malo.

Entonces Izzy empieza a enseñar varios símbolos pero también varias figuras que eran desconocidas y empezó a hablar.

Izzy: 

"CUANDO LAS FUERZAS  DE LA OSCURIDAD CUBRA LA PUNTA DE PARTIDA ENTONCES EL SER LEGENDARIO LLAMARA A SUS PROTECTORES PARA QUE LIBEREN AL RESTO DE LA LEYENDA, PARA ASI CUANDO EL SOL APAREZCA DE COLOR SANGRE APARECERAN LOS GUARDIANES DEL DIGIMUNDO".

Yolei: (preocupada) ¿Que significa eso?

Izzy: No lo se.

Ken: Que es la punta de partida.

Izzy: Creo que es el sitio donde llegamos esta vez.

Yolei: No, no lo creo.

Ken: Entonces.

Yolei: No recuerdan  que una nube oscura cubría la isla file.

Izzy: Eso es.

Ken. ¿Que es?

Izzy: La isla file fue el primer sitio donde llegamos al digimundo.

Ken: La punta de partida quiere decir la isla file fue para ustedes la punta de partida cuando fue su primer viaje.

Izzy: Claro.

Yolei: Entonces el ser legendario es Azulongmon.

Ken: Si, y el resto de la leyenda son los otro tres megadigimons.

Izzy: Si pero todavía hay mas, aquí en esta lapida cuenta una historia la cual les voy a contar. 

"CUENTA QUE CUANDO EL DIGIMUNDO APENAS ERA UN MUNDO PRIMITIVO Y NO EXISTIAN LOS DIGIMON TIPO VIRUS  SOLO LOS DE BASE DE DATOS Y POCOS DE TIPO VACUNA EXISTIAN DOS GUARDIANES QUE PROTEGÍAN AL DIGIMUNDO SU PODER ESTABA MAS ALLA DEL PODER DE UN MEGADIGIMON Y DE DOS MEGADIGIMONES FUSIONADOS, ENTONCES UN DIA APARECIO EL PRIMER DIGIMON TIPO VIRUS  EL CUAL CONTAMINO EL DIGIMUNDO Y POR POCO LO DESTRUYE ENTONCES, LOS DOS GUARDIANES PELEARON CON EL DIGIMON VIRUS DERROTÁNDOLO POR UN PELO YA QUE ERA IGUAL DE PODEROSO QUE ELLOS, ENTONCES SE DIERON CUENTA QUE ERA POR SU PODER DE ELLOS QUE HABIA SIDO CREADO EL DIGIMON DE TIPO VIRUS POR ESO DECIDIERON QUE LO MEJOR ES SEPARARSE Y ASI FORMARON A LOS CUATRO SERES LEGENDARIOS".

Yolei: Entonces lo que vamos a hacer al liberarlos es............

Ken: Si Yolei  ellos van a volver a formar a los guardianes.

Izzy: Si pero aquí hay una parte de la historia donde  no entiendo lo que dice ya que al parecer se rompió esta parte y me imagino que dicen que digimon se fusiona con quien para digievolucionen hacia el guardián. 

Ken: Entonces no sabemos si este digimon se va a fusionar con Azulongmon  pero lo que si sabemos es que si se van a fusionar creando al guardián del digimundo.

Izzy: Un momento miren esa pirámide esta dividida en 8 partes. 

Yolei: Que quiere decir.

Izzy No se tal vez sean los niveles del digimundo en la parte inferior esta el digihuevo en el nivel superior a este esta los que son digimons bebes que son como poyomon el digimon de Tk, luego están los que son digimon novatos como koromon, luego los que son niños que son Tentomon y compañía, luego están los adultos que son como Greymon y Kabuterimon, después siguen los perfeccionados que un ejemplo adecuado seria weregarurumon y luego los de nivel mega que son metal Garurumon y Wargreymon después siguen dos niveles mas que no conozco pero lo que si se es que en la punta de ese nivel están los guardianes de digimundo.

Ken: cual es la segunda profecía.

Izzy: esa se las diré mañana por ahora descansen.

Continuara................

Notas del autor: listo el segundo episodio de mi fanfic la decisión del corazón esta listo ahora, ¿qué dirá la segunda profecía? ¿Qué sentirá Yolei por Ken? ¿Será liberado el megadigimon? Que enemigo se enfrentara al este equipo no se lo pierda en el próximo  capitulo titulado "ARBOTEZMON EL MEGADIGIMON DE LA TIERRA". Para comentarios escriban a mi correo que es:

Iori_orochi01@hotmail.com 

Atte

Iori_jestez 


	3. CAP III:ARBOTEZMON EL MEGADIGIMON DE LA ...

CAPITULO III: ARBOTEZMON EL MEGADIGIMON DE LA TIERRA  
  
NOTA: el nombre del megadigimon como sus poderes son inventados por mi pero su forma es la oficial de la serie.  
  
Ya era de mañana en el digimundo Izzy, Yolei, y Ken habían descansado en el aire libre, Izzy había dormido bien y también había guardado bien su información de la segunda profecía, Yolei no pudo dormir bien ya que todavía estaba pensando sobre lo que le había dicho Ken Y él tampoco pudo dormir ya que todavía pensaba si lo que había hecho estaba bien o solo fue un impulso ya que no pensó en las consecuencias y desde anoche que ella no le dirigía la palabra y no sabia que pensar de la siguiente reacción de Yolei.  
  
En el desayuno:  
  
Izzy: Hoy entraremos al templo para liberar al megadigimon.  
  
Yolei: Si Izzy pero dijiste que ibas a explicarnos la segunda profecía dinos cual es.  
  
Izzy: Bueno se la diré:  
  
"CUANDO LA VERDAD Y LA MENTIRA ESTE ENTRELAZADAS NO DUDEN EN SEGUIR SUS CORAZONES YA QUE ELLOS TENDRÁN EL DON DE LA VERDAD Y AUNQUE LA ESPERANZA, EL CONOCIMIENTO, LA LEALTAD Y EL VALOR ESTÉN CUBIERTOS DE OSCURIDAD ANTE LOS OJOS DEL MUNDO SIEMPRE DEBERÁN DE CONFIAR EN ELLOS Y ASÍ LOGRAR EL PUENTE DEL AMOR"  
  
Ken : No encuentro el sentido de esta profecía  
  
Yolei: Yo tampoco   
  
Izzy: Si por eso pedí que me ayudaran a descifrarla o entenderla.  
  
Yolei: Ah ya comprendo.  
  
Ken: Mira aquí dice algo sobre la verdad y la mentira.  
  
Izzy: Pero de que verdad o de que mentira estará hablando  
  
Yolei: Aquí también habla de seguir a nuestros corazones.  
  
Izzy: Si pero también aquí habla de otra cosa que me desconcierta  
  
Ken: Cual  
  
Izzy: Habla de los emblemas de la esperanza, el conocimiento, la lealtad y el valor pero dicen algo de estar cubierto de oscuridad.  
  
Yolei: Que nos estas ocultando.  
  
Izzy: Nada  
  
Ken: Estas seguro  
  
Izzy: Claro por que debía de hacerlo.  
  
Ken: No sé pero esta profecía me da mala espina es como si alguien en vez de poner una profecía fuera una advertencia para los elegidos.  
  
Yolei: En eso al parecer tienes razón.  
  
Izzy: Bueno pero desayunemos ya que se nos esta haciendo tarde, luego intentare descifrarla con todos.  
  
Yolei: Y las demás profecías.  
  
Izzy: Ya no tenemos tiempo si logramos liberarlo aprisa tal vez descifre algo después.  
  
Después de desayunar Izzy hizo los últimos arreglos a su computadora mientras tanto Ken y Yolei empezaron a platicar de lo sucedido ayer.  
  
Yolei: Ken te traje aquí porque.....  
  
Ken: Mira antes que hables quiero decirte que lo que dije ayer no fue por que me sintiera presionado o por que quería jugarte una broma te lo dije por que es la verdad no sé cuál vaya a ser tu respuesta pero sea la que sea la aceptare.  
  
Yolei: Mira Ken lo estuve pensando demasiado no quiero decepcionarte pero la verdad no se que sentir por ti ya que no quiero equivocarme con mi decisión pero la verdad no siento nada por ti mas que una simple amistad de amigos nada mas.  
  
Ken: OH yo ya entiendo no importa pero si es tu decisión yo la aceptare, espero que con el tiempo llegue a despertar un sentimiento hacia mí.  
  
Yolei: Eso solo lo dirá el tiempo pero espero seguir teniendo tu amistad.  
  
Ken: OH claro Yolei de eso no lo dudes  
  
Pero en realidad eso era como un golpe bajo hacia Ken ya que al parecer se había precipitado y empezó a creer que nunca iba lograr nada en la vida ya que tenia una maldición de que por haber sido el emperador del digimundo estaba destinado a alejar a todos y a estar siempre solo.  
  
Después de eso Izzy ordeno que se alzara el campamento y miro con gran emoción el templo que tenia enfrente de él y entonces él decidió buscar la entrada y después que la encontró era una entrada muy amplia y oscura  
  
Izzy: Adelante no hay que hacer esperar lo que nos depara el destino.  
  
Ken: (sacándolo de sus pensamientos) Eh sí claro  
  
Yolei: Yo iré al frente para ver que hay al final de esta entrada.  
  
Pero miro a Ken que este estaba demasiado triste.  
  
Yolei: Mejor que vaya Izzy adelante yo iré junto a Ken.  
  
Izzy: Esta bien no hay problema.  
  
Entraron al túnel e Izzy vio que tenia varias escrituras y reconoció que también estaban escritas las profecías en las paredes de ese túnel. Al salir de ese túnel Izzy, Yolei y Ken se quedaron sorprendidos por que había un patio central en el cual estaba un árbol grande pero sin hojas, estaba como muerto y en una esquina estaba una torre de control pero esta torre era muy distinta a las que hacia Ken ya que esta tenia una franja dorada tanto en la punta como en la base.  
  
Ken: como es posible que exista una torre aquí.  
  
Izzy: Esto me da mala espina.  
  
Ken: Estará funcionando y cumplirá la misma función que las torres de control que hice cuando era emperador del digimundo.  
  
Yolei: Eso déjamelo a mí  
  
Entonces Yolei invoco a Hawkmon y este salió y ella de ordeno que armor digievolucionara.  
  
Hawkmon: Hawkmon armor digivolve a................. No funciona no puedo digievolucionar Yolei.  
  
Izzy: (preocupado) Sucedió lo que más me temía en las zonas donde están encerrados los megadigimons los digieggs no funcionan y con esa torre de control nuestros digimons no pueden digievolucionar de modo normal.  
  
Hawkmon: Lo siento Yolei, volveré dentro del digivice.  
  
Yolei: Esta bien  
  
Pero en ese momento se empieza a oír una risa por todo el lugar, Izzy se pone nervioso y alerta ya que al parecer él conoce esa risa.  
  
Ken: De quien es esa risa  
  
Yolei: No sé de quien sea esa risa, pero se oye por todo el lugar.  
  
Izzy: No, no puede ser, Joe lo derroto hace años junto con Mimi y vieron también como moría Saberleomon y se nos unía Ogremon en la lucha contra los darkmaster se trata de....... de........ Etemon.  
  
Ken: Quien.  
  
Yolei: ¿Quién es Etemon?  
  
Izzy: Es un digimon que nos metió en mucho problemas cuando están ¿vamos consiguiendo nuestros emblemas, el primero que lo derroto fue Tai cuando Greymon digievoluciono a metal Greymon, después regreso como metal Etemon y lo derroto Joe con Zudomon.  
  
Entonces del suelo apareció un hoyo negro y en medio de ese hoyo negro aparece una mano metálica los tres se espantaron momentáneamente ya que los sorprendió, pero después dicha mano hace que crezca ese hoyo negro el cual en el cual fue creciendo al punto que los tres retrocedieron y en medio de ese hoyo negro surgía una figura algo extraña ya que parecía una especie de gorila de dibujos animados flaco con cuerpo metálico, con lentes negros y un osito de peluche en la cintura (claro se trata de metal Etemon).  
  
Izzy: Metal Etemon.  
  
Yolei: Conque ese es Metal Etemon pues no parece muy fuerte.  
  
Izzy: Se me olvidaba decirles que él esta en el nivel de perfeccionamiento y así es mas fuerte de lo que parece.  
  
Ken: No tal vez no podremos ganarle.  
  
Metal Etemon: Claro y he venido a matarlos.  
  
Entonces Izzy ordena a su digivice que Tentomon saliera fuera entonces este salió; pero el digivice de Izzy paso algo raro ya que cuando sale un digimon en el digivice empezaba a correr un cronometro de cinco minutos hacia cero y en el digivice de Izzy no sucedía eso. En ese momento Izzy tiene una idea ya que piensa que el poder que tiene Tentomon no es suficiente como para destruir la torre de control y el poder de metal Etemon tal vez funcione.  
  
Izzy: Corran hacia la torre de control tengo una idea para tal vez él nos ayude a destruir esa torre de control.  
  
Ken: Que es lo que piensas hacer.  
  
Izzy: Ya lo veras  
  
Entonces Izzy, Ken, y Yolei llegaron a la torre se dieron cuenta de que era mas ancha que las otras y mucho mas grande.  
  
Izzy: Pongámonos detrás de la torre.  
  
Yolei: Ya comprendí que es lo que deseas hacer.  
  
Ken: Pues yo no  
  
Izzy: No se preocupen espero que funcione sino tendremos que pensar en otra cosa.  
Metal Etemon: Voy por ustedes no será fácil de derrotarme ya que soy mas poderoso que antes.  
  
Izzy: Estamos detrás de esta torre pero se que eres muy débil como para romperla en pedazos.  
  
Metal Etemon: No seas iluso estúpido niño elegido yo soy capaz de destruir esa torre de un solo golpe y de paso los matare con ese mismo golpe y haré que caiga sobre ustedes esa cosa.  
  
Izzy: (pensando) Bien como lo creía el no sabe que estas torre son para imposibilitar la digievolucion y con su golpe la destruirá y con eso podremos pelear.  
Entonces mientras Izzy estaba pensando Metal Etemon se acerco a la torre y se decidió a lanzar un golpe pero al lanzarlo la torre creo una especie de onda la cual hizo que él fuera rechazado.  
  
Metal Etemon: Maldita cosa con que proteges a esos niños yo te destruiré.  
  
Entonces Metal Etemon lanza su mejor golpe y la torre nuevamente lanza la onda pero esta vez dicha onda no pudo repelerla y recibió el golpe pero; al dar el golpe no sufrió ningún daño pero a alejarse Metal Etemon empezó a notar que su brazo y parte de su pecho empezaron a resquebrajarse y luego noto que la torre tenia un leve daño.  
  
Izzy: Tentomon ahora.  
  
Tentomon: Tentomon digivolve a Kabuterimon.  
  
Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon ultra digivolve a Megakabuterimon.  
  
Megakabuterimon: Cuerno mortal.  
  
Al lanzar este golpe hacia Metal Etemon se deshace pero todavía se oye su voz   
  
Metal Etemon: Ustedes creen que iba a ser destruido tan rápidamente esperen a ver mi máximo poder.  
  
Entonces se forma otro hoyo negro pero esta vez en el cielo lo cual sorprendió a todos.  
  
Metal Etemon: metal Etemon dark warp digivolve a.................... Skull Etemon.  
  
Digianalizador: Skull Etemon es el nivel mega de Etemon este digimon tiene el aspecto de un gorila (gorila de verdad) cibernético de color negro y tiene unas alas y cola de demonio, sus cara esta cubierta por un casco con la forma de los lentes hacia atrás y su boca esta de un modo que parece a una calavera. Sus ataques son rayo del infierno que consiste en una bola de color negro que forma en su mano y de esa dicha bola sale un rayo muy poderoso, cristales eternos es una técnica la cual consiste que crea una bolas diminutas las cuales al tocar al contrincante lo encierra en una especie de cristales de color negro con la orilla blanca para siempre a tamaño natural, bola infernal de Etemon este era su técnica máxima de skull Etemon esta técnica consiste una bola blanca la cual tenia su cara impresa y es demasiado peligrosa ya que ningun digimon puede sobrevivir a esa técnica debido a que ademas de lastimarlo lo infecta con oscuridad del digimundo aunque esta no exista.  
  
Izzy: no puede ser Warp digievoluciono.  
  
Yolei: Que es eso  
  
Izzy. Acaso no lo sabes  
  
Ken: No lo sabemos  
  
Izzy. La warpdigievolucion es el modo que llega un digimon de cualquier clase al nivel mega.  
  
Yolei: No es posible.  
  
Izzy: Estamos en serios problemas.  
  
Skull Etemon: No están en problemas mejor dicho ya están muertos.  
  
Megakabuterimon: No lo permitiré.  
  
Yolei: Hawkmon ya sabes que hacer.  
  
Hawkmon: A la orden Yolei. Hawkmon digivolve a..............Aquilamon.   
  
Ken: Maldita sea yo también quiero ayudar.  
  
Voz: No te preocupes Ken ayudaras.  
  
Ken: de donde sale esa voz.  
  
El D3 de Ken empezó a brillar y de ahí volvió a salir Wormon   
  
Ken: Wormon como es posible si tu ya no podías salir de ahí.  
  
Wormon: No te preocupes pudiste romper el sello del digivice.  
  
Wormon: Wormon digivolve a...............Stigmon.   
  
Entonces tanto Stigmon como Aquilamon se empiezan a acercar a skull Etemon.  
  
Skull Etemon: jajajajajaja pobres ilusos cristales eternos.  
  
Skull Etemon lanza su ataque y logra tocar tanto a Aquilamon como Stigmon volvieron a caer al suelo y ambos alrededor de ellos se les empezó a crecer una especie de cristales negros con orillas blancas cubriéndolos a ambos y encerrándolos y se quedan como congelados.  
  
Ken: Stigmon no.  
  
Yolei: Aquilamon.  
  
Entonces mega Kabuterimon se lanza hacia skull Etemon pero este se prepara   
  
Skull Etemon: Rayo del infierno.  
  
Al ver ese ataque mega Kabuterimon lo esquiva no por completo ya que el ataque si llega a tocarlo y es retachado hasta el suelo, luego mega Kabuterimon se intenta levantar pero no puede y regresa a Tentomon.  
  
Tentomon: Lo siento Izzy pero ya no tengo energía para pelear(al terminar de decir eso cae al suelo inconsciente).  
  
Izzy: (acercándose a su amigo) No te preocupes todo estara bien.  
  
Al girar skull Etemon baja al suelo y se prepara para acabar con los niños, entonces vio tanto Ken como Yolei en un ataque de ira habian tomado unos pedazos de madera y se lanzaron hacia skull Etemon y este al verlos no se movio ni parpadeo, el primero al lanzar el golpe con el garrote fue Ken este se le rompió al chocar con el cuerpo de este, y skull Etemon lo toma de la cara y lo golpea levemente en el estomago lanzándolo lejos y al caer Ken este cae inconsciente y salió volando su D3 cayendo cerca del árbol que estaba en la parte central, al terminar de hacer eso Yolei ya le había propinado el golpe a Skull Etemon y este giro su cuerpo y la golpeo en la cara lanzándola igual y cae justo donde esta Ken quedando inconsiente y también sale su D3 y cae justo aun lado del D3 de Ken, Izzy tambien se levanto y fue a atacar a skull Etemon pero este lo golpeo y lo lanzo hacia donde estaba el arbol y su digivice cae a un lado entonces skull Etemon se empezo a elevar ha una altura respetable y comenzo a reunir demasiada energia para otro ataque y miro hacia donde esta Ken y Yolei en ese momento despierta Yolei y se da cuenta de la situación quiere mover a Ken para ponerlo a salvo pero al no poder se pone a llorar.  
  
Yolei: (llorando) Ken por favor despierta no quiero morir, no quiero que mueras, perdoname yo no queria decirte eso, te estaba mintiendo, yo te amo, te amo con todo el corazon, desde el primer momento supe que te amaba no queria aceptar este sentimiento ya que lo desconocia pero lo hago y se lo que siento.  
  
Ken: (apenas reaccionando) Yo tambien siento lo mismo por ti.  
  
Skull Etemon: Bola infernal de Etemon.  
  
Al oir ese ataque Ken y Yolei simplemente se abrazaron y cerraron sus ojos para recibir la muerte al legar el ataque se formo una gran polvadera y al disiparse se no había nadie al parecer había sido desintegrados.  
  
Entonces abrieron los ojos ken y Yolei y se encontraron junto al arbol con Izzy, en ese momento el reacciona y pregunta si esta bien y se preguntaban quien los habria salvado de ese ataque, entonces los tres miraron hacia el arbol y vieron que este vlvia a florecer y queempezaba a brotar una especie de fruta brillante la cual se transformaba en esferas brillantes y el suelo empezo y a temblar desquebrajándose el suelo, entonces los tres corrieron dejando sus digivices en el suelo y donde estaban se desquebrajaba el suelo empezaron a voltear los D3 de Ken y Yolei al suelo y el arbol empezó a emitir una luz la cual recibió de lleno el digivice de Izzy, en ese momento despierta Tentomon con su poder al máximo.  
  
Tentomon: (desesperado) Izzy me quemo.  
  
Izzy: (acercándose a Tentomon) Estas bien Tentomon.  
  
Tentomon: Si Izzy es que solo sentía que me quemaba pero ya estoy bien.  
  
Luego tanto Tentomon como Izzy volvieron a ver hacia el árbol el cual empezaba a levantarse y vieron que debajo del árbol estaba un caparazón y vieron como salían sus cuatro patas y dos cabezas.  
  
Digimon: Arbotezmon el megadigimon de la tierra a sido liberado.  
  
Digianalizador: (nombre, ataque ficticio y forma oficial) Arbotezmon es el segundo megadigimon legendario, es de tipo vacuna, su aspecto es de una tortuga con un árbol encima con 12 esferas como las de Azulongmon alrededor del árbol, tiene dos cabezas iguales la izquierda representa la sabiduría y la otra el poder, su técnica se llama Lamento del bosque la cual se trata de un rayo de color verde que saca daca cabeza y que al anetes de impactar se unen en una sola bola de energia, el tambien controla a la naturaleza y usa muy bien la tele transportación  
  
  
  
Skull Etemon: Y tu quien demonios eres  
  
Arbotezmon: No me recuerdas tu estabas en el modo bebe cuando los dark masters me encerraron en este lugar.  
  
Skull Etemon: OH ya recuerdo y fue por ello que decidi ir por la senda de la oscuridad.  
  
Izzy: Tu nos salvaste.  
  
Arbotezmon: si.  
  
Ken: Como logramos liberarte.  
  
Arbotezmon: Fui liberado gracias al poder de sus corazones al abrirlo.  
  
Skull Etemon: Bola del infierno de Etemon.  
  
Arbotezmon: Lamento del bosque.  
  
Al chocar ambos ataques provoca una gran explosion lo cual tiro al suelo a ken y Yolei pero no a Izzy y a Tentomon.  
  
Tentomon: Hay que ayudarlo el o podra solo con la pelea.  
  
Izzy: Tienes razon Tentomon, espero que el nivel de perfeccionamiento sea algo de ayuda.  
  
Al terminar de decir eso corre por su digivice y lo encuentra junto al sitio donde se encontraba Arbotezmon: Pero este lo encuentra brillando de un modo muy raro y al tomarlo ve como Tentomon vuelve a sentir que se quema.  
  
Izzy: Digievoluciona.  
  
Tentomon: Tentomon warp digivolve a..................Hércules Kabuterimon.  
  
Digianalizador: (el ataque y el nombre es el oficial) Hércules Kabuterimon es la digievolucion mas poderosa de Tentomon, su aspecto es parecido a Kabuterimon pero de color café su piel esta algo arrugada tiene dos alas pero estan protegidas por una especie de caparazón como los escarabajos, en la cabeza tiene dos grandes tenazas y cuatros brazos los cuales sirven para poder sujetar al rival para destruirlo, su técnica es mega electroshock que es un rayo mas destructivo que electroshock normal el cual sale de su cabeza y este rayo puede cambiar de dirección fácilmente.  
  
  
Yolei: increíble logro warp digievolucionar.  
  
Ken: pero como.  
  
Izzy: Tal vez la luz que emitio Arbotezmon la absorbió mi digivice y eso provoco que Tentomon digievolucionara.  
  
Ken: si tal vez tengas razon.  
  
H. Kabuterimon: mega electroshock.  
  
Al lanzar ese golpe Skull Etemon lo esquiva pero vuelve a bajar al suelo y de repente del suelo empiezan a salir raíces y lo empezara cubrir para que este no pudiera moverse.  
  
Skull Etemon: que es esto.  
  
Arbotezmon: yo controlo la naturaleza y le ordenado que te atrape y sujete.  
  
H. Kabuterimon: mega electroshock.  
  
Arbotezmon: lamento del bosque.  
  
Ambos ataque se juntaron para formar una sola bola de energía la cual logro chocar contra Skull Etemon derrotándolo.  
  
Izzy: al fin lo hemos derrotado.  
  
Mientras tanto en otro lado.  
  
Yolei: lo que te dije ken no por que lo dije simplemente deje de pensar y empece a sentir.  
  
Ken: igual como yo lo hice  
  
Arbotezmon: Pues por eso lograron liberarme. Pues tomaron una decisión pero desde su corazon  
  
Izzy: tienes razon. Creo que es hora de decirles el significado de la profecía.  
  
Ken: como ya lo habria descifrado.  
  
Izzy: si, esta profecía si es una advertencia la cual decia que tuviéramos cuidado de Tai, Joe, Tk y de mi.  
  
Yolei: Por que.  
  
Izzy: es que yo mantuve un contacto con Azulongmon y el de modo leve me controlo en ciertos actos que fueron en contra de mi. Un ejemplo claro fue la mentira que le dije a ken para que hiciera lo que hiciera.  
  
Ken. Entonces no te interesa Yolei.  
  
Izzy: no para nada pero sabia que ambos sentian algo el uno por el otro.  
  
Yolei: eso no es justo nos presionaste.  
  
Izzy: pero sabia lo que hacia  
  
Ken: entonces la profecía dice que cuando le verdad y la mentira este juntas y tengamos el don de la verdad y aunque nuestros amigos esten cubiertos de mentiras y falsedad debemos confiar en nuestros corazones y asi formar el puente del amor.  
  
Yolei: que eso del puente del corazon.  
  
Izzy: es la union de dos corazones.  
  
Arbotezmon: bueno creo que es hora de irnos al sitio de la batalla.  
  
En ese momento con un leve resplandor que emitia el megadigimon hizo romper los cristales eternos y entonces Aquilamon como Stigmon regresaron a la normalidad y Hércules Kabuterimon tambien lo hacia.  
  
Tentomon: Izzy puedo warp digievolucionar.  
  
Izzy: si amigo.  
  
Arbotezmon: tele transportación.  
  
Continuara.................  
  
Not6as del autor: listo el tercer episodio de la saga decisiones del corazón esta listo, que les pareció el modo extremo que provoque para que se declararan ambos sus sentimientos. Bueno no hay mucho que decir solo que escriban review por fis. Y no se pierdan el próximo episodio llamado "EL LABERINTO"   
  
Atte  
  
Iori_jestez 


	4. CAP IV: qUE LE SUCEDE A TAI

CAPITULO IV: QUE LE PASA A TAI

NOTA: Si eres menor de 13 años ten cuidado de que no te cachen ya que  este episodio contiene un poco de lenguaje fuerte nada de hentai pero si mentadas.

         También hago saber que el episodio original llamado el laberinto se a pospuesto debido a que he dedicado todo este tiempo a mi fic llamado digimon mi lado oscuro espero que no se molesten. Este episodio era un poco posterior a este pero no le afecta nada a la historia ahora si continuemos:

Después de haber sido teletransportados el equipo de Tai fueron dejados  en un sitio donde deben pasar por un puente.

Tai: Debemos pasar por aquí

Sora: Estas seguro Tai: Si 

Matt: Mira Tai ahí un letrero que dice:

            "PUENTE DE LA VERDAD AQUELLOS QUE CRUCEN EL PUENTE Y GUARDEN UN SECRETO ESTE SERA REVELADO POE ELLOS MISMOS"

Pero al leerlo Tai ve mas cosas y dice:

Tai: (en silencio) "PUENTE DE LA VERDAD AQUELLOS QUE CRUCEN EL PUENTE Y GUARDEN UN SECRETO ESTE SERA REVELADO POE ELLOS MISMOS PERO SI NO GUARDA NINGUN SECRETO ESTE SERA CUBIERTO DE MENTIRAS PARA AYUDARLES A DECIR LA VERDAD A LOS OTROS"

Tai: (pensando) Ni modo amigos de ahora en adelante no podré ser responsable de lo que pase

Entonces Matt y Sora son los primeros en empezar a pasar por el puente y Tai observa como ambos son cubiertos por una especie de aura roja y al voltear Sora se da cuenta de que Tai esta siendo rodeado por una especie de aura negra

Sora: Tai que te pasa

Tai: De que me estas hablando

Y de repente Tai cae al suelo debido a que el aura estaba siendo muy pesada y entonces Sora corre junto a él.

Sora: Estas bien Tai

Tai: (Cambiando su mirada de siempre a una mirada llena de oscuridad y maldad)  Si estúpida zorra, (gritando)claro que estoy bien pendeja no me estés molestando.

Sora al oír eso queda en estado de shock ya que nunca él le había hablado de esa manera.

Matt: Por que ofendes a Sora ella no te ha hecho ningún daño. 

Tai: Por que se me pega la gana y tu estúpido no estés molestando si no quieres que te de un............

En ese momento Matt golpeo a Tai en el estomago dejándolo sin aire. Después de ese golpe Tai volvió a su mirada de siempre.

Tai: (Confundido) Que sucedió

Sora: (Enojada) Que no lo recuerdas 

Tai: (Inocentemente) No lo único que recuerdo es que caí por que sentí un gran peso sobre mi y de ahí no recuerdo mas hasta ahora que me estoy levantando.

Pero en realidad Tai recordaba muy bien lo había dicho pero a la vez el no lo había dicho (ya sabrán después) pero internamente estaba muy arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

Matt: Tai no mientas eras tu quien nos estaba diciendo esas cosas.

Tai: No es cierto, bueno ya basta de discusiones tenemos que liberar a un megadigimon así que vamonos. 

Ya después de haber pasado por el puente se dirigieron hacia un barranco.

Tai: (Con mirada inocente) Sora creo que tengo que decirte algo por que creo que tuve una visión cuando estaba siendo cubierto por esa oscuridad.

Matt: En serio Tai 

Sora: De que se trata

Tai: Sora tu..............

En ese momento un gran temblor se siente en  la montaña y donde estaba Sora se desquebrajo y Sora se resbalo y empezó a caer en el precipicio pero es sujetada por Matt y entonces donde estaba Matt se derrumba y Tai los sujeta a ambos pero en ese momento algo vuelve a pasar la mirada de Tai vuelve a cambiar y de repente unas rocas empiezan a  caer y Tai los suelta a ambos al precipicio. Entonces Sora con su digivice invoca a Piyomon este sale y se transforma a Birdramon salvando a ambos de la caida mortal, al llegar donde estaba  Tai  lo encontraron tirado con sangre en la boca e inconsciente. Entonces Sora va y lo acomoda en una roca grande  en eso Piyomon dice:

Piyomon: Sora volveré a entrar al digivice ya solo me queda 3 minutos y medio de poder salir.

Sora: Esta bien Piyomon "digimon adentro".

De repente Tai vuelve a despertar de su sueño pero despierta con su mirada llena de odio y rencor.

Matt: Que bueno que despertaste Tai.

Tai: Maldita sea falle.

Sora: En que fallaste.

Tai: En matarte zorra y también matarte a ti estúpido.

Matt: A mi dejo que me digas estúpido pera a Sora no te lo perdono.

Tai: Tu estúpida zorra desde hace mas de un año quería decirte esto ¡te odio! no se como pude sentir un afecto a ti, una amistad hasta tal vez un amor, es irónico que tu siendo portadora del amor no sepas distinguir entre una amistad y el amor tal vez el puente de la verdad abrió mis ojos a lo que no quería aceptar pero ya no esto que creí sentir por ti era nada mas que puro odio y asco por tu presencia y repugnancia y quieres también saber por que se fundamenta mi odio por que eres débil no soportas que te critiquen y que te hagan ver tus cosas y siempre quieres que te protejan si no soy yo es Matt o es Piyomon pero nunca te defiendes sola.

En eso Sora le da una cachetada a Tai pero este se la regresa pero con mas intensidad de la que ella podía soportar haciendo que cayera al suelo y que brotara sangre de su la boca de la chica del amor. Acto seguido Sora se vuelve a levantar y corre llorando sin voltear sin rumbo fijo.

Matt: (Dirigiéndose a Tai) Como te atreves.

Tai: Me atrevo ya que soy el líder de este equipo y no................., no esto no puede seguir así(entonces Tai vuelve a recuperar su vista de antes) maldita sea, fue demasiado tarde para contenerlo.

Matt: Contenerlo.

Tai: Si 

Matt: De que diablos estas hablando.

Tai: Lo sabrás a su tiempo, ahora lo mas importante es ir por Sora ya que ella se desvió de la ruta. Voy por ella espérame aquí

Matt: (Enojado) No eso no lo permitiré no quiero que vuelvas a dañar a Sora por ningún motivo.

Entonces Tai se da cuenta de que ya perdió a su amigo y a la persona que mas quiere en el mundo, después de decir eso Matt corre hacia donde huyo Sora para alcanzarla y deja a Tai con una mirada triste ya que sabe que es por su culpa entonces decide marcharse. Entonces Matt encuentra a Sora en una roca sentada y muy desanimada y triste.

Matt: Sora.

Sora: (Reaccionando) Que pasa Matt.

Matt: Vine por ti para que regreses con nosotros.

Sora: No quiero regresar donde esta el, no quiero.

Matt: Mira míralo así yo te protegeré de cualquier cosa que te haga Tai.

Sora: (Sin cambiar de animo) Esta bien.

Entonces Matt y Sora regresan a donde los dejo Tai pero a el no lo encontraron pero Matt de repente empezó a caminar como si el supiera a donde seguir y entonces Sora lo empezó a seguir, después de mucho caminar llegaron Matt y Sora a una gran cabaña. 

Sora: Por que nos detenemos aquí.

Matt: No lo se pero algo me dice que es mejor que seguir caminando sin rumbo.

Entonces al entrar a la cabaña vieron como entraba la luz al sitio pero algo sucedía ya que la luz donde entraba la ventana entraba hasta a medio cuarto pero ella veía el sol del digimundo como le tocaba la cara desde la entrada; pero a la mitad del cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro. Entonces se oyó una voz.

Voz: Que bueno que llegaron me estaba preocupando mucho.

Al mirar a un lado donde esta una columna ahí esta Tai pero esta sentado con las piernas recogidas y su cara hundida en ellas. 

Sora: (Sorprendida) Como adivinaste que íbamos a pasar por aquí.

Tai: (sin cambiar de posición) ......................... ..............................................................................

Matt: (enojado) Responde con un carajo.

Tai: (igual).....................................................................................................................................

Sora: (desesperada) Eres un estúpido te odio, te odio, odio tu estúpido valor.

Tai: (sin cambiar de posición) Lo dices de corazón o solo dice lo primero que llego a tu mente.

Sora: (confundida) No comprendo.

Tai: (sin cambiar de posición) De ahora en adelante tengan cuidado con lo que decidan si es de su corazón no duden pero si es su mente es mejor desconfiar y aquí pasaremos la noche la puerta donde se localiza el megadigimon no se abrirá hasta mañana.

Matt: Y eso como lo sabes.

Tai: (misma posición)............................................................................................................

Matt: (enfurecido) Que no piensas hablar esta bien pero tampoco te dirigiremos la palabra al parecer la amistad que nos unía ha muerto por tu actitud no de ahora sino de hace una año te distanciaste de mi que soy tu amigo de Sora que también es tu amiga y de los demás y pensamos que la fiesta que te hicimos en tu honor serviría de algo pero veo que no sirvió de nada.

Tai: (con un leve sollozo casi sordo y sin cambiar de posición ) ........................................................

Sora: (Desesperada) Por que diablos no quieres contestar

Tai: (sin cambiar de posición).......................................................................................................lo siento pero.................................................................

Sora: (hacia Matt) Mejor hay que dejarlo podemos terminar la misión sin el ya que tu me protegerás de todo lo que suceda.

Matt: Claro.

Tai: (Misma posición) Nunca lo lograran a menos que renuncien a todo.

Matt: (extrañado) Eso es lo que tu crees.

Sora: (desesperada)  Como que renunciar a todo.

Tai: (misma posición)....................................................................................................................

Sora: (desesperada) Por que maldita sea no hablas Tai.

Tai: (misma posición)...............................................................................................................

Matt: será mejor que busquemos algo que comer ya que tengo hambre.

Sora: (hacia Matt) si tienes razón busquemos algo que comer.

Entonces  Sora encuentra un refrigerador el cual estaba surtido de una despensa muy grande pero se dieron cuenta que la estufa era de leña y no tenían leña .

Matt: Sora yo iré a buscar la leña y tu empiezas a preparar la cena.

Sora: (con miedo) no me dejes sola ya que tengo miedo de que Tai reaccione y me vuelva agredir.

Matt: (sonriendo) no te preocupes me di cuenta que esta evitando hablar de mas y por eso no nos dirigió la palabra cuando le preguntamos otras cosas.

Sora: ah ya entiendo bueno así estaré mas tranquila.

Entonces Matt sale de la casa a buscar leña y Sora se queda en la cabaña a preparar una cena para "tres" pero dudaba que Tai se moviera ya que llevaba quien sabe que tiempo en esa posición sin moverse entonces empezó a oír la voz de Tai que le decía estúpida, pendeja, me das asco tu presencia, no sabes distinguir entre un amor y una amistad, entonces Sora empezó a taparse los oídos y a llorar pero al parecer las palabras venían de su propia mente y miro hacia donde estaba Tai y ella miro que no se movía para nada pero como estaba desesperada salió corriendo y se encontró a Matt en la entrada pero Matt vio como corría Sora y pensó (enojado) Tai, entonces entra y ve a Tai sin cambiar de posición.

Matt: (Encolerizado) Que le hiciste desgraciado cabron. 

Tai:...............................................................................................................................

Matt: Responde hijo de puta.

Tai: ........................................................................................................................

Entonces Matt alzo a Tai pero este no alzo su vista si no que la mantuvo abajo entonces Tai contesta Que no lo estas viendo. Entonces Matt queriendo golpear a Tai pero este se contiene ya que esta en una completa desesperación y Tai le dice si con golpéame recupero tu amistad hazlo ya y en ese momento Tai levanta su mirada pero Matt esta demasiado enojado para darse cuenta que la mirada de Tai ya que al parecer tiene en su interior varios antiemblemas ya que mostraba una mirada llena de oscuridad, miedo, desesperanza, desamor y enemistad (que malo soy verdad).

Tai: que esperas ve por ella, yo quisiera ir pero tengo miedo que la vuelva a lastimar.

Entonces Matt suelta a Tai y se va a buscar a Sora. Entonces Tai vuelve a su posición que estaba pero cierra sus ojos y ve oscuro y los vuelve abrir pero de nuevo los vuelve a cerrar y ve a Sora sentada en una roca con una tristeza total y llorando y entonces con un poder que ni el sabia que tenia empezó a guiar a Matt para que la encontrara rápido pero que le costara trabajo regresar.

Matt: Sora que bueno que estas aquí.

Sora: No me molestes. 

Matt: Que te sucedió.

Sora: (llorando) No lo se solamente de repente empecé a oír la voz de Tai volviéndome a maldecir y no  lo soporte.

Matt: Ah ya entiendo pero si en realidad no te hizo nada.

Sora: (llorando) No es eso sino que Tai esta mas extraño que de costumbre y eso me aterroriza ya que no se como va a reaccionar conmigo, contigo o hasta con su digimon.

Matt: Oye Sora creo que no es el momento mas propicio para decirte esto pero si no lo digo puedes caer mas fondo y tal vez nunca pueda recuperarte.

Sora: (extrañada) Que cosa quieres decirme.

Matt: Quiero decirte que tu me gustas demasiado no como amiga sino como mujer.

Sora: (sorprendida) Esto no puede ser yo pensé que eras mi amigo en el cual podía confiar ciegamente y que protegerías, pero ahora yo no se que decir y pensar

Entonces Matt se acerca a Sora  y este se dispone a dar un beso, se acerca a sus labios de ella y esta a punto de darle un beso y.......... de repente Tai abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que Sora tal vez quiera a Matt y que el ha perdido entonces ve los leños tirado en el suelo los alzo y los coloco en la chimenea  y les prendió fuego, después tomo un leño que ya estaba carbonizado y empezó a escribir una nota en la pared para que pudieran leerla ambos, después vuelve a cerrar los ojos  y su visión ya no se fija en donde están ellos (Matt y Sora) sino se fija  en donde esta la entrada del sitio a donde esta el megadigimon y se da cuenta que se a abierto.

Tai: (Tristeza) Ahora solo me queda terminar con la misión.

Luego Tai sale de la cabaña y se interna en el bosque muy lejos de la cabaña.

Tai: (con un grito) Chinlonmon quiero hablar contigo

Rato después regresan Matt y Sora a la cabaña, Matt llega muy contento ya que pudo decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero Sora llego muy triste cabizbaja y mas confundida que nunca, y al entrar a la cabaña no vieron a Tai por ningún lado, pero al mirar a la pared de la cabaña vieron la nota que Tai había dejado que decía:

            "SORA, MATT  CENEN Y DESCANSEN, YO VIGILARE LOS ALREDEDORES TODA LA NOCHE, POR FAVOR NO INTENTEN ENCONTRARME YO REGRESARE LO PROMETO.

            PD SORA ME ALEGRA QUE YA HAYAS TOMADO TU DECISIÓN  Y BIEN POR TI MATT AMIGO."

Al terminar de leer esa Matt y Sora se extrañaron mucho ya que no comprendían el PD que había dejado Tai, después de eso cenaron en un gran silencio, ninguno de los dos quería hablar del tema, Sora estaba metida en sus pensamientos y no escuchaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Matt: Sora

Sora: (Asustándola) Que sucede Matt.

Matt: Creo que es hora de dormir.

Sora: Si, tu duerme, yo no tengo sueño.

Matt: Tienes que dormir, así pensaras mejor las cosas.

Sora: Si pero lo que mas me extraña es que Tai pensara que yo ya había tomado una decisión y que tu eras esa decisión. 

Matt: Yo creo que lo dedujo, o ya se dio por vencido o nos estuvo espiando

Sora: No estoy segura ya que si nos hubiera espiado hubiera hecho ruido.

Después de esa platica Sora se acostó en el suelo, su cuerpo no estaba agotado pero si su mente, luego se durmió Matt busco algo para taparla y encontró una manta y la tapo, luego quiso vigilar pero el sueño lo venció.

CONTINUARA....................

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**: uff que episodio mas difícil me tarde tres semanas en escribirlo este es el mejor de todos hasta ahora ustedes tendrán duda sobre por que Tai tiene estos dones es por que Tai es clave en esta historia y de lo que haga depende de la victoria o derrota de los niños elegidos. ¿qué habrá pasado realmente después de que Tai abriera los ojos? ¡podrá decirle  a Sora lo que siente? ¿que aspecto tendrá el próximo megadigimon? Descúbralo en el próximo episodio de este fanfic llamado **"JUGADAS DEL DESTINO".**

Atte.

IORI_JESTEZ


	5. CAP V: JUGADAS DEL DESTINO

**CAPITULO V: JUGADAS DEL DESTINO**

Flash back 

Matt: quiero decirte que tu me gustas demasiado no como amiga sino como mujer.

Sora: (sorprendida) esto no puede ser yo pense que eras mi amigo en el cual podía confiar ciegamente y que protegerías, pero ahora yo no se que decir y pensar.

Entonces Matt se acerca a Sora  y este se dispone a dar un beso, se acerca a sus labios de ella y esta a punto de darle un beso y empezo a sentir su cercania de sus labios y de repente ella reacciona y lo empuja hacia atrás tirando a Matt al suelo.

Sora: lo siento Matt pero no puedo aceptar ese beso ya que no se lo que siento por ti en estos momentos que estoy llena de dudas

Matt: esta bien te daré tu tiempo para que lo pienses por veo que en vez de mejorar las cosas las empeore por que hice que cayeras en una crisis nerviosa, pero de todos modos logre decirte lo que quería y lo que mas me importa es tu felicidad no importa sea conmigo, con Tai o con quien sea pero quiero que seas feliz.

Sora:.................................................................

Matt: por eso es mejor que regresemos a la cabaña ya que es muy tarde y no sabemos de lo que es capaz Tai en el estado que esta ahora

Sora:.................................................... esta bien ................................ pero sabes como regresar

Matt: creo que si

Fin del flash back

En ese momento Sora despierta de su sueño con un sobresalto de la cama y estaba algo aturdida y después miro hacia una ventana y miro por un segundo que Tai estaba mirándola con una mirada tierna pero después Tai miro hacia la ventana y no volvió a voltear entonces Sora se da cuenta de que esta en una cama y que a su lado esta otra cama en la cual esta Matt durmiendo, en ese momento matt despierta y se sobresalta por la cama

Sora: oye tu me trajiste aquí Matt

Matt: no yo te traje ni supe donde estaba esta habitación tal vez Tai sepa algo

Sora: Tai no lo creo no hemos portado mal mutuamente que no creo que todavía tenga la bondad de su corazón para hacer eso

Tai: (de espalda a ellos y mirando por la ventana) están equivocados, además anoche se abrió la puerta del sitio donde esta el megadigimon, desayunen y hay un baño con agua caliente pero solo alcanza para uno ustedes decidan quien se baña 

Matt: báñate Sora el baño te servirá de mucho para que despejes tu mente

Tai: de ahora en adelante tendrán que confiar en mi para lograr la misión ya que tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Sora: como que un mal presentimiento

Tai: (misma posición)...............................................................no les puedo decir mas....................

Matt: otra vez va estar de misterioso Tai

Tai: (misma posicion).................................................no es eso....................................la verdad es que no quiero decirles mas ya que no es el momento que sepan la verdad.

Sora: de cual verdad estas hablando

Tai:(misma posicion) de una que es tan dolorosa para ustedes como para mi

Matt: no estes de hipócrita ya que no se te puede creer en ti

Tai: entonces si no me creen eso quiere decir que no me tienen confianza y eso hara que fallemos en la mision

Sora: hay que tener confianza en ti para lograr la mision no estes bromeando

Tai: (misma posición) veo que realmente tomaste tu decisión pero a la vez te veo con dudas

Sora: de que decision estas hablando

Matt: (con alegria fingida) claro que ya tomo su decision es tu imaginacion la que te hace ver con dudas.

Sora: (con mirada asesina)............ Matt.

Tai: (misma posición) entonces si es asi (ocultando sus lagrimas) yo ya no tengo mas que decirles ahora hagamos lo que quedamos y matt yo te ayudare a preparar el desayuno

Matt: (extrañado)esta bien si quieres

Despues de eso sora entra a un baño muy lujoso con todas las  comodidades, con una tina donde habia agua caliente entonces sora empezo a desvestirse y se empezo a bañar, mientras tanto matt y Tai estaban haciendo el desayuno para "tres", ambos estaban preparándolo en silencio, no habia comunicacion entonces Tai hablo diciendo

Tai: matt quiero que despues de esta mision cuides de sora

Matt: (extrañado) por que dices eso

Tai: por que tengo un mal presentimiento

Matt: (extrañado) otra vez con tu mal presentimiento

Tai: ...................................................................

Matt: Tai

Matt: lo unico que puedo decirte es que ahora para lograr liberar al megadigimon dependemos de Sora 

Matt: que como que dependemos de sora para liberar al megadigimon

Tai: creo que si.(entonces Tai empieza a caminar hacia la puerta de salida y le dice a matt) por favor dile a sora que yo ya desayune que no tenga pendiente en mi, voy a estar afuera esperándolos para llevarlos a la cueva de la oscuridad (entonces Tai sale de la cabaña y se sienta en una piedra a esperarlos)

Tai: (pensando y con las manos en la cabeza) si supieran que ahora yo tengo visiones y he visto mi futuro que no es nada alentador por eso matt te pido que cuides a sora (llorando) si es que me llega a escoger a mi no podre estar a su lado nunca.

Entonces sora baja despues de haberse bañado y matt ya tenia lista la mesa con el desayuno con dos platos para desayunar sora se dio cuenta de eso y dijo

Sora: y Tai que no va desayunar 

Matt: (haciéndose el inocente) este ya desayuno y nos esta esperando alla fuera, despues de  eso sora y matt empezaron a desayunar en silencio, matt no se atrevia a decirle a sora lo que le dijo tai pero a la vez sentia esa responsabilidad de decirle pero se contuvo, mientras tanto afuera Tai dibujaba algunas figuras sin forma pero después tomo una forma.

Después de haber desayunado sora y Matt Salieron de la cabaña muy serios y encontraron a Tai pero Matt y Sora lo vieron con una mirada llena de tristeza al darse cuenta Tai cambia rapidamente su mirada a la que siempre usa pero la estaba forzando en gran medida tambien ellos notaron el dibujo que hizo Tai en el suelo pero este lo borro rapidamente ya que al parecer es algo que sabe pero no quiere decirlo

Tai: listo para irse

Matt y sora:  (sin animo) esta bien vamonos

Tai: (pensando) espero que mi vision que tuve no sea real y solo sea mi desesperación 

Entonces Tai empieza a tener un terrible dolor de cabeza el cual hace que el estaba parado se cayera al suelo y ese dolor parecia que Tai lo hiciera gritar pero el contiene para no asustarlos.

Sora: Tai que te pasa

Matt: no estes fingiendo

Después de que Tai terminara con su dolor de cabeza empezó a levantar  pero muy lentamente y con los ojos  cerrados y muy agotado entonces Tai dice

Tai: Sora, Matt lamento mucho haberlos asustados ya que este dolor de cabeza es a causa del golpe que me di ayer. (pero en realidad Tai estaba mintiendo ya que tuvo una visión pero no quiso decirles ya que lo tirarian de a loco).

Tai: (pensando) maldita sea si no me mata la tristeza estas visiones lo haran

Entonces Empezaron a caminar hacia la cueva pero Tai iba muy triste y de vez en cuando el soltaba una lagrima pero nadie lo noto pues todavía iban muy preocupados en la misión como para darse cuenta de varias cosas. Mientras caminaban Tai recordaba lo que había platicado con Azulongmon cuando lo eligieron en la misión.

Flash back

Todo estaba oscuro y Tai y no podía mirar nada a su alrededor.

Tai: en donde estoy .

Chinlonmon : valor yo te escogí por una razon.

Tai: cual.

Chinlonmon : te escogí ya que tienes un don muy especial no se donde lo habras obtenido pero te hace el ser mas poderoso.

Tai: si, pero no deseo estos dones o poderes ya que me están destruyendo internamente.

Chinlonmon : no puedes renunciar a ellos pero yo te puedo ayudar a desarrollarlos.

Tai: en serio.

Chinlonmon : si, tu misión será liberar el megadigimon que se encuentra en la cueva de la oscuridad pero esa cueva es muy peligrosa ya que una vez a dentro lo que se destruya y tape una vez no podrá ser abierto por nada del mundo y tendrán que cruzar el puente de la verdad y de ahí en adelante tendré control sobre ti y no podrás evitarlo.

Tai: y como lograre liberar a este megadigimon, y como sabré que me estas ayudando a desarrollar mis poderes.

Chinlonmon : lo sabrás a su tiempo. 

Después desapareció la oscuridad y Tai se dio cuenta de que estaba flotando.

Fin del flash back

Después de mucho caminar llegaron a la entrada de una cueva lo cual  los sorprendió lo que estaba mirando en la entrada  de la cueva de la oscuridad se ya que no comprendían lo que estaban viendo 

Matt: son los emblemas.

Sora: pero están en un orden muy raro.

Vieron que estaba en tres planos, en el plano tercero estaban los emblemas de la luz, la esperanza, el conocimiento, la bondad, la pureza y la  lealtad, en el segundo nivel estaba el amor y la amistad y en el primer nivel de hasta arriba estaba el valor pero lo mas raro era que todos los emblemas salían una línea que se unían a la del valor pero a la vez la del valor salía otra línea  pero mas arriba no había nada ya que estaba destruido y se veía simplemente unas puntas de lo que  parecia unos relámpagos pero nada en el centro.

Matt: (hacia a Tai) esto es una broma, no lo habras hecho tu anoche.

Tai: (preocupado) no he hecho nada y eso me da mala espina, miren arriba parece que esa parte de la roca fue destruida recientemente y no fue por que se abriera la puerta, parece como si algo o alguien no quisiera o que supiera algo mas que debo saber o hacer.

Sora: (con tono de preocupación) como que algo que debes saber o hacer.

Tai: ....................................(triste) si todavía no se por que dibuje eso en el suelo inconscientemente, pero no se que significa por eso lo borre para que no preguntaran mas de lo que se.

En ese momento Tai recuerda que debe decirle algo mas a los dos que están conmigo pero de repente empieza a sentir que algo esta mal ya que siente la oscuridad.

Tai: cuidado muchachos la oscuridad se esta cercando es la defensa de la cueva no se preocupen confíen en ustedes mismos y la oscuridad no los tocara. 

Tai empezo a oir voces que le decian que era un inútil que no servia para ser lider que el siempre tomaba las decisiones equivocadas y que se lo iba a demostrar entonces vio como Matt empezaba a ser cubierto por la oscuridad y Tai se lanza  para salvarlo pero cuando llega ya es demasiado tarde ya que Matt fue absorbido por la oscuridad y entonces el decide golpear a Matt para que se liberara y entonces el empezó a lanzar golpes pero sus golpes empezaron  a emitir luz y el ultimo golpe la luz que emiten esos golpes es tanta que encegueció la vista de sora que estaba atónita con la escena  ya que solo ella veía como era golpeado matt sin razón alguna y después de ese resplandor vio como caia Matt todo lastimado y sangrando por lo brutal que fue su ataque de Tai

Tai: ( agotado) creo que ya estas a salvo matt

Sora: (aterrorizada) de que va a estar a salvo si casi lo matas a golpes 

Entonces empezo a ver que la oscuridad ya habia rodeado a sora y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo un golpe el cual era muy luminoso y solo sora vio como todo a su alrededor se volvia brillante y después empezo a sentir un gran dolor en su cara y en su vientre y después solo cayo en el suelo y solo por un momento vio en la mirada de Tai el gran amor que le tiene pero después vio la oscuridad que salia y después quedo inconsciente.

Tai: por que no intentas tomarme a mi

Oscuridad: claro que si lo voy a hacer ya que tu estas debil y empiezas a sentir el cansancio de tu vigia.

Tai: estare cansado pero no debil

Entonces Tai empezó a sentir como la oscuridad entraba y empezo a recordar la platica que tuvo anoche con Chinlonmon. 

Flash back

Tai: (gritando) Chinlonmon quiero hablar contigo

Entonces todo se vuelve negro

Chinlonmon: te escucho valor

Tai: deja de llamarme valor ya que no tengo nada de eso soy un cobarde

Chinlonmon : por que crees eso

Tai: por que no he tenido el valor para disculparme, tengo miedo de hablar de decir algo de mas, tengo miedo a estar solo y lo peor, tengo miedo a perder al ser que mas he amado en mi vida y lo peor es que se va a quedar con otro sin que sepa que la quiero y que no fue mi intención dañarla.

Chinlonmon : te comprendo pero debes llevar a cabo la misión por el bien del digimundo

Tai: me vale gorro el digimundo como me gustaria nunca haber sido un digielegido pero ya nada tiene solución por eso he decidido cortar el lazo que nos tiene unidos por nuestro bien

Chinlonmon : tu no puedes hacer eso

Tai: eso es lo que crees, hasta hace un momento me dejaste de ayudar a desarrollar mis poderes por que sabes que puedo cortar ese lazo con solo desearlo y aun no estoy listo para manejarlo al cien por ciento pero ahora expulsarte de mi mente y no lo podras evitarlo.

Entonces Tai empezo a brillar y su emblema aparecio en el suelo y después solo por un momento el emblema de Tai se transformo y Tai lo vio por un momento en su mente, pero se dio cuenta de que se habia librado de la influencia de Chinlonmon. Después de eso vuelve a tener un dolor de cabeza muy grande y tuvo algo por un momento no supo pero después se dio cuenta que era una vision nada agradable para el.

Fin del flash back

Entonces Tai regresando a la realidad y se da cuenta que ya tenia demasiada oscuridad en su interior y empezo a sentir pesado y lento entonces con un esfuerzo supremo invoco de nuevo el poder de su emblema y este ya no aparecio en el suelo sino que aparecio en su pecho pero aparecio tambien el emblema del amor, de la amistad y el de la luz alrededor del emblema del valor Tai no pudo verlo ya que tenia los ojos cerrados debido a la gran oscuridad que lo rodeaba, pero de repente logro que brillara el emblema de la luz que tenia en su pecho así borrando la oscuridad de su alrededor. Entonces Tai se deja caer al suelo pero después se levanta y va con matt y pone sus manos en la frente y hace brillar el emblema de la amistad que tiene en su pecho haciendo que se curara de todas las heridas que le habia provocado pero Tai pago un precio por que donde tenia la herida Matt, Tai tambien se le empezo a notar esa misma herida pero mas profunda y después de eso desperto matt completamente curado  y vio a Tai que se estaba arrastrando por el suelo pero luego se levanta y fue donde estaba sora y hizo lo mismo que con matt pero ahora era el emblama del amor que brillaba después de eso los emblemas que estaban en el pecho de Tai desaparecieron. Luego de eso desperto sora y Tai estaba a su lado.

Tai: que bueno que despertaste

Sora: (enojada) maldito desgraciado que me hicistes

Tai: (serio) solo salvarte la vida

Sora: (en ese momento Tai ayuda a levantar a sora) (con coraje) Gracias.........(luego sora suelta una cachetada la cual golpea a Tai en el rostro y este cae debido a las heridas que absorbió y no pudo levantarse y sora corrio nuevamente llorando hacia la cueva y se interno alla dentro)

Matt: que sucedió Tai con las fuerzas oscuras que invadio mi cuerpo

Tai: que

Matt: (levantándose) si bien que pude ver como las fuerzas oscuras se metieron pero después empece a sentir como golpes pero en cada golpe dejaba una marca de luz que me sirvio para poder salir de esa oscuridad.

Tai: entonces vistes la oscuridad entonces ya no estas ciego como creia, si esos golpes yo te los propine son el golpe del valor

Matt: (ayudando a levantar a Tai) como que ciego y como que golpe del valor

Tai: si es una larga historia que tengo que contar, pero ahora lo mas importante es que yo hable con Sora y la ayude en entrar en razón por que ella ya decidio.

Matt: tu has estado hablando de decidir y yo no te entiendo.

Tai: creo que es hora que te explique ustedes anoche lograron abrir la puerta del megadigimon, las decisiones de que les estoy hablando son las que proviene de su corazon, como tu elegiste decirle a sora lo que sientes por ella pero tambien le dijistes que lo que mas le importaba a ella era su felicidad tomaste una decisión desde tu  corazón

Matt: ahora entiendo pero tengo mas dudas

Tai: luego, ahora lo que quiero es hablar con sora

Matt: eso no te lo permitire

Tai: matt aun después de cómo los trate anoche y todos los secretos que guardado y por mi actitud extraña aun confias en mi.

Matt: (dudando) la verdad  Tai..................(con seguridad) a pesar de todo confió en ti.

En ese momento el digivice de matt empieza a brillar de un modo raro y sale gabumon listo y preparado para pelear.

Gabumon: matt hasta que por fin te diste cuenta de lo que pretendia Tai contigo

Matt: como y como es que saliste del digivice si no te he invocado

Gabumon: (hacia Tai) ve con sora yo terminare de explicarle todo a Matt.

Tai: gracias, matt por nuestra amistad te pido por esta no intervengas para que yo pueda hablar con ella tranquilamente y pueda hablarle de mis sentimientos.

Matt:_ entonces la quieres mucho

Tai: si

Matt: que esperas tonto ve a decirle lo que sientes sino la vas a perder en serio

Entonces Gabumon empezo a explicar todo a matt de todo lo que habia sucedido a su alrededor con tai con sora y con el y tambien la misión que tenia aparte Tai con el mismo. Después tai entro a la cueva y camino un gran trecho para después llegar donde esta sora sentada en una piedra llorando inconsolablemente y Tai sintio que no tenia derecho de hablarle pero no le quedaba de otra  he hizo el esfuerzo y empezo.

Tai: (voz amable y dulce) Sora

Sora: (llorando) que quieres estúpido aléjate de mi vista

Tai: (mismo tono de voz) necesito hablar contigo, ya que no puedo soportar mas esta cruz que estoy cargando y si no lo hago yo seré el único que realmente termine mal.

Sora: (cortante) me alegra mucho

Tai: mira Sora necesito hablar contigo realmente ya que este dolor de mi pecho no disminuirá, ya que cometí muchos errores en esta misión y dentro de poco pagare con creces y lo único que quiero decirte es que me perdones por todo lo que te hice por que no era mi intención.

Sora: (enojada) como que no era tu intención (gritando) me hiciste sufrir como no tienes idea, mira ya no se lo que siento por ti si es una amistad bella o es odio por que amor no creo, prefiero querer a.............

Tai: (con mirada tierna y comprensiva) anda dilo acaba conmigo de una vez  por que si no lo haces yo mismo me destruire por esta angustia de decirte lo que siento y no poder decirlo ya que tengo miedo.

Sora: (enojada) como que miedo maldito estupido, si fuera miedo no tendría el valor para hablar conmigo ya que no te atreverias a cruzar palabras conmigo.

Tai: no entiendes tengo miedo de hablar de mis sentimiento sin que nadie interrumpa y (girando y soltando una lagrima que sora no se da cuenta) ya no se que decir por tratar de decirte que yo estuve en un error.

Sora: (con mas preocupación que enojo) de tus sentimiento estúpido ayer me los dijiste no recuerdas me dijistes que me ODIAS no lo olvides ya hablaste de tus sentimientos o sea que ya usaste tu oportunidad y no pienso darte otra para que me vuelvas a ofender y a lastimar.

Tai: (bajando la mirada y tono lento y triste) entiendo que te lastime y que nada volverá a ser lo mismo ya que después de esta misión me separare de todos. 

Sora: (indignada) crees que con separarte vas a  arreglar las cosas

Tai:......................................................................................

Sora: por que no contestas

Tai: sora sabes cual es la máxima expresión de amor.

Sora: (indignada) cual

Tai: (bajando la mirada) el perdón.

Sora:..............................................................................

Tai: si no perdonas tu alma se endurecerá mas rápido de lo que piensas y eso no querrás que eso pase

Sora:........................................................

Tai: Sora no se lo que pasa en tu interior de tu corazón y de tu cabeza pero si no perdonas lo que te hice eso después te pesara en tu cabeza y pensaras si hiciste lo correcto en su momento. 

Sora: ya no se que hacer pero si quieres mi perdon lo tendras pero no ahora si no cuando me sienta capaz de perdonarte

Tai: eso es un avance pero tambien quiero decirte que yo te.................

En ese momento de oyo un gran estruendo y se ve desde la entrada a metal Garurumon cargando a Matt totalmente inconsciente entonces Tai se acerca y lo toca nuevamente absorbiendo las heridas y despierta Matt de un sobresalto.

Matt: es mas poderoso que antes no-sera fácil derrotarlo ahora

Tai: quien es ahora a quien tenemos que enfrentarnos 

De pronto se empieza a oir una risa muy conocida y al voltear vieron una nube oscura y esa nube empezo a tomar forma y primero vieron sus pies después su tronco y al final su cara.

Tai: Piedmon

Piedmon: si malditos niños elegidos he regresado de la muerte solo con un fin vengarme y destruirlos uno por uno.

Sora: como que regresaste de la muerte

Piedmon: facil me dieron una oportunidad para destruirlos.

Matt: pues no lo lograras

Sora: si no te dejaremos que nos destruyas.

Tai: (pensando) maldita sea tal como estuvo en mi vision lo que resulta ser cierta.

Entonces Tai y sora ordenan digimon fuera y salen de su digivice tanto Piyomon como Agumon luego sora entonces extiende su digivice y ordena que digievolucione y este lo hace.

Piyomon: Piyomon digivolve a …………. Birdramon. 

Birdramon: birdramon ultra digivolve a..................... Garudamon .

Cuando Tai levanta su digivice para hacer digievolucionar a Agumon pero de repente oye una voz en su cabeza que le dice "no uses tu digivices no lo uses ya que si lo usas lo corromperás". Al oír eso Tai decide lo siguiente.

Tai: (lanzando su digivice) Sora tómalo.

Sora: (recibiéndolo) pero por que me lo lanzas.

Tai: ustedes vayan a liberar al megadigimon esta al fondo cuando lleguen sabrán como liberarlo.

Matt: tu que harás.

Tai: yo destruiré a piedmon.

Sora: como sin tu digivice.

Tai: (sonriendo) tu conoces el método Sora (mirando a  Piedmon) yo soy Tai Kamiya, mi digimon es Agumon, mi misión es destruir a los que desean poner la oscuridad en el digimundo y represento en el digimundo al (con fuerza) VALOOOOOOOOOR.

De repente Sora ve como en el pecho de Tai empieza a brillar el emblema del valor en su pecho y le dice a  Agumon digievoluciona.

Agumon: Agumon warp digivolve a………………… Wargreymon.

Matt: increible hizo digievolucionar a Agumon a Wargreymon sin el digivice. 

Sora: lo mismo de hace un año.

Tai: váyanse ahora.    

Piedmon: (burlonamente) jajaja no lo permitirme, suspiro final

Entonces donde esta matt y sora ven como se acerca  ese ataque pero de ultimo momento se pone enfrente de ellos tai estirando los brazos en forma de cruz y recibiendo el impacto de golpe pero algo sucede el ataque de piedmon no llega a su destino sino que se detiene antes de llegar a  Tai y tanto sora como matt ven una especie de campo que los protege que tiene el emblema del valor impreso

Sora: es el escudo del valor

Matt: (extrañado) el que..........

Sora: si este escudo lo utilizo en la pelea con devildramon es terriblemente fuerte ese escudo nos esta protegiendo.

Tai: que esperan vayan (mintiendo) no podre soportar mucho tiempo esta pose estoy algo debil por haberlos salvado de la oscuridad.

Sora: oscuridad cual

Matt: yo te contare en el camino ahora vayámonos.

Piedmon: estupidos niños elegidos crees que con ese escudo podras detenerme

Wargreymon: el no pero yo si, terraforce

Entonces wargreymon lanza su terraforce el cual esquivo con suma facilidad piedmon

Piedmon: jajajajjajajajjaja con ese ataque no me derrotaran tan fácilmente espadas del triunfo

Tai ve como se acerca esa espadas y vuelve a aplicar su escudo pero ve como esa técnica lastimo su escudo causando un leve daño mientra que wargreymon se defendio como pudo pero al final recibio el impacto de las espadas del triunfo.

Wargreymon: (grito de dolor) ahahahahahahhahah

Tai: te encuentras bien amigo

al momento de ir ayudarlo tai vuelve a tener un dolor de cabeza el cual lo hace que se retuerza de dolor y ve que es una vision muy corta

Tai: no eso no debo de impedir que se cumpla eso a cualquier costo

Wargreymon: te encuentras bien

Tai: si, necesito que lances otro terraforce 

Wargeymon: si, terraforce

Pero tai tenia otra idea ya que alzo su mano y esta de nuevo se volvio llena de luz y la lanzo su golpe del valor hacia el terraforce haciendo que esta se desviara de su dirección y pasara a chocar con el techo de la cueva y esta se empezo a derrumbar, entonces Wargreymon tomo a Tai y lo cargo para que no los atrapara el derrumbe de la cueva y después de que se derrumbara la parte donde estaba la pelea de Wargreymon vio tai que eso esta tapado pero que no duraria mucho tiempo entonces Tai le dijo a Wargreymon que fuera al sitio donde estaba encerrado el megadigimon y vio una terrible escena Sora estaba llorando inconsolablemente mientras que Matt intentaba tranquilizarla pero no podia.

Matt: sora ya calmate debe haber otra forma

Tai: que es lo que paso aquí

Sora: (llorando) no puedo insertar mi digivice no lo acepta esa roca

Tai: por eso que sucedió pense que todos estaban listos

Matt: yo te explicare

Flash back

Mientras matt y sora se acercaban al fondo de la cueva matt le estaba explicando a sora lo que sucedió afuera y entonces empezo a comprenderlo un poco y tambien le dijo matt que tai también los habia curado pero el no lo quiso decir pero el también noto que su camisa blanca que siempre trae se empezo a tener marcas de sangre pero no sabia que tan profundas eran, entonces llegaron a una especie de roca pero al verla de cerca observaron que tenía tres agujeros   y al verlos mas de cerca viero que cada agujero tenia un emblema  a la izquierda estaba la amistad en el centro el valor y a la izquierda el amor 

Matt: entonces debemos meter los digivice en los orificios

Sora: creo que si

Matt: entonces que esperamos Tai no podra con el paquete solo

Sora: (con una extraña confianza de si misma) claro

Entonces Matt es el primero en insertar su digivice en el emblema y al entrar empezo a brillar un tono azulado, luego siguio Sora con el digivice de tai también y este tomo un tono rojo, y al final iba a meter su digivice pero antes de entrar empezó a brillar una luz negra la cual empezo a rechazar el digivice de ella pero ella siguió insistiendo pero entre mas fuerza metia para insertar su digivice la luz se hacia mas fuerte hasta que llego el momento en que los digivice de Matt y tai fueron rechazados entonces ellos volvierona intentarlo pero ahora el digivice de tai era el unico que era aceptado y el Matt y Sora era rechazados ya en su desesperacion Sora se puso a llorar diciendo se a ella misma que era una inútil que no srvia para ser la portadora del amor y empezo a llorar terriblemente

Fin de flash back

Tai: maldita sea pense que Sora ya habia tomado su decisión entonces esta ultima vision se cumplira como las anteriores tengo que evitarlo a cualquier precio

Matt: visiones

Tai: si desde anoche he tenido visiones de lo que va a suceder pero he estado cambiando la historia pero ahora solo faltan que se cumplan dos visiones que tuve pero aunque sea evitare una mas y la otra dejare que se cumpla ya que no se puede retar al destino en todo el tiempo.

Matt: entonces cual es la visión que quieres evitar

Tai : la muerte de ustedes

Sora y Matt: (sorprendidos) queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Tai: tan solo haré que ustedes escapen de esta cueva y destruiré a Piedmon

Matt: por eso destruiste la cueva para darnos tiempo a los tres de escapar

Tai: solo ustedes dos escaparan yo me tengo que quedar a enfrentar a mi destino

Sora: esta loco quieres morir

Tai: ese es un precio que tengo que pagar por mis malos actos no de esta misión ni los de hace aun año si no todos lo que he hecho en mi vida

Sora: pero tai 

Tai: pero nada no me desobedezcan pero antes tengo que hacer.....................

Entonces tai se pone las manos en la cabeza y cierra los ojos pero para después abrirlos de nuevo con la mirada que tenía ayer cuando estaba posesionado con Chinlonmon.

Sora: (temerosa) no te me acerques

Tai: (voz malvada) amor, al parecer no has aprendido tu lección.

Sora: (desesperada) Matt ayúdame, aléjalo de mi.

Matt: (de brazos cruzados) lo siento pero prometí no intervenir. (pensando) que diablos esta pensando hacer Tai.

Matt se dio cuenta que tai estaba fingiendo por que en la mirada de Tai no era como la de ayer porque en sus ojos tenia un brillo el cual carecía la mirada de ayer. Y vio como Tai acorralaba  a Sora en un espacio reducido.

Sora: (acorralada) que piensas hacer.

Tai: (voz malvada) nada en especial.

Al ver los ojos de sora Tai empieza a alzar su propia mano y la coloca a la altura del pecho de Sora, después empezo acercar la mano a sus pechos ella al ver esa intencion cierra los ojos ya que no queria ver como la persona que fue unos de sus mejores amigos y ahora no sabe lo que es iba a empezar a tocarla, entonces ella empezó a sentir un brisa calida, pensando que la mano de Tai estaba cerca, mientras tanto Tai puso su mano muy cerca del pecho de Sora pero no avanzo mas, entonces al no sentir la mano de Tai esta abre sus ojos con miedo pero en vez de mirar la cara ve la mano la cual salia un resplandor rojo, y poco a poco empieza a alzar su mirada hasta llegar a su cara luego ve sus ojos y ve una mirada ya sin odio, sin rencor, ni oscuridad; sino llena de paz, amor y luz.

Sora: (confundida)pepe pero.

Tai: (voz tranquila) discúlpame Sora pero esto era necesario.

Sora: (sorprendida) entonces estaba fingiendo, pero que me estas haciendo.

Tai: (bajando la mano) nada en especial, lo que te dije ayer no era cierto yo no te odio, yo te........ (se oye un ruido detrás de la roca)

Piedmon: (detrás de las pared que tapa el túnel) ya voy por ustedes, su muerte no sera tan rapida como ustedes van a desearla.

Tai: tiene que irse

Sora: no quiero irme sin ti

Tai: (abrazandola) oh Sora

Sora: (voz chillona) te perdono Tai, aunque mueras................

Tai alza su mano y le pone un dedo en la boca como diciéndole que guardara silencio que no dijiera nada de mas. 

Tai: (poniéndole un dedo en la boca de Sora) no Sora, no digas nada, no me eches a perder este momento, y recuerda esto tu no eres culpable de que fallaramos, el unico culpable soy yo, ya que con mis decisiones erradas no supe como dirigir a mi equipo como debia.

Entonces Tai todavía abrazados con su otra mano empieza a acariciar su cabello ella no creia todo lo que veia penso que estaba soñando, cuando su mano llego a la nuca de ella empezo a emitir una luz brillante, la cual sora solo vio de reojo; pero al sentirla quedo ella totalmente inconsciente. Luego sin dejarla caer tai la alza en  brazos y se la da a matt.

Tai: cúmpleme lo que te prometi

Matt: claro

Wargreymon: yo peleare junto a ti Tai hasta el final.

Tai: no el unico que debe pelear soy yo

Wargreymon: no te dejare que pelees solo.

Tai: esta bien amigo dame esa mano pelearemos hasta el final.

Wargreymon alza su mano y tai la toma y entonces de repente Wargreymon empieza a sentirse debil y cansado y después regresa a ser Agumon y luego queda inconsciente

Tai: lo siento amigo te he robado tus poderes asi que no tienes energia para pelear, tai laza a Agumon y lo sube a Metalgarurumon entonces tambien Piyomon (ya que habia regresado al nivel novato) empieza a sentirse debil.

Piyomon: tai tengo que volver adentro de mi digivice pero cuidate.

Tai: gracias Piyomon no olvidare este detalle.

Tai ve como Piyomon vuelve adentro de su digivice

Matt: como escaparemos.

Tai: facil la cueva tiene una entrada pero tiene varias salidas

Tai vuelve a alzar su mano y con un rayo hace desaparecer varios hologramas que cubrian la cueva y ven tres salidas, matt se monta en Metalgarurumon y salen huyendo por la salida

Tai: recuerden pase lo que pase no regresen a buscar mis restos

De repente se oye una gran explosion de la cueva bloqueada y de ella sale piedmon pero al pasar el la cueva de nuevo se vuelve a tapar sellando se de nuevo.

Piedmon: crees que podras detenerme 

Tai: no lo creo lo voy a hacer.

Entonces tai corre hacia una de las salidas y este lanza un suspiro final bloqueando la salida, luego tai vuelve a dirigirse  a la otra salida y de nuevo Piedmon la vuelve a sellar finalmente tai se dirige a la ultima salida y este vuelve a lanzar un nuevo suspiro final.

Tai: listo

Piedmon: crees que con taparme las salidas no podré salir de aquí jajajajjajajaj deja que me ria

Tai: (pensando) maldición debe haber aquí otra salida que no he visto.

Tai alza su vista discretamente y ve una salida en el techo y se le ocurre un nuevo plan.

Tai: a que no eres capaz de destruir mi escudo con un suspiro final, (sarcástico) no claro que no tu ataque apenas si tiene la fuerza para alcanzarme.

Piedmon: como te atreves a burlarte de mi, (con todo su poder) suspiro final.

En eso tai en vez de aplicar su escudo alza su mano y prepara un golpe de valor

Tai: Golpe de valor.

Al golpear el golpe de valor con el suspiro final de Piedmon este ultimo ataque se desvia y choca con el techo justo donde estaba la ultima salida.

Piedmon: (enojado) maldito me engañastes.

Tai: si te engañé ahora aunque me mates no podras salir de aquí ya que tu cerrastes las salidas y cuando un poder choca con la roca y cae se vuelve a fusionar y ese mismo poder ya no lo puede destruir nuevamente.

Piedmon: maldito seas espadas del triunfo

Tai se  pone em posición y usa su escudo el cual lo protege pero de nuevo su escudo se vuelve a dañar pero en vez de seguir defendiendo de Tai se acerca a Piedmon y lanza un puño de valor el cual choca con Piedmon y este desaparece pero no como antes

Piedmon: crees que me has derrotado ahora te mostrare mi verdadero poder.

Entonces se vuelve a ver una nube negra y

Piedmon: Piedmon celestial dark digivolves a ..............dark Piedmon

Digianalizador: dark Piedmon es un digimon de tipo virus es de nivel celestial o sea un nivel mas arriba que los de nivel mega su aspecto casi es el mismo pero ahora su cuerpo es mas musculoso su casco es metalico, su ropa de color blanco y en su espalda en vez de llevar cuatro espadas solo lleva una. De este nivel los digimon tienen dos tipos de ataques simples y especiales ( los simples no requieren de tanta energia pero son devastadores y los especiales son utilizan mucha energía y son muy destructivos) ataques simples: **espada del triunfo y suspiro final;** ataques especiales: **espadas llameantes del triunfo** que es un ataque que consiste en varias espadas de fuego que no solo quema sino también corta y mata, **ataque de la oscuridad** que es un ataque el cual consiste en un rayo de color negro muy destructivo y **oscuridad total** que es una ilusión la cual hace que el enemigo caiga en una desesperación ya que no sabe como derrotar esta técnica; esta solo sirve para destruir los nervios y que pierdan la orientación de la pelea pero a la larga quedan atrapados para siempre. 

 Tai: que es eso.

Dark Piedmon: te sorprende este es el nivel celestial es el nivel mas poderoso.

Tai: como nivel celestial.

Dark Piedmon: (Contento) Este nivel es muy superior al nivel mega y además nunca vas a poder con el. Espada del triunfo.

Dark Piedmon lanza su espada entonces Tai pone su escudo pero este al chocar con la espada rompe al escudo sorprendiéndose por el efecto se queda inmóvil pero reacciona muy a tiempo y se quita pero la espada lo hiere en el brazo.

Tai: Maldita sea

Dark Piedmon: (Tono burlón) Oscuridad total.

En ese momento Tai empieza a ver todo oscuro y no sabe  lo que es, Dark Piedmon en tono burlón se le oye su risa por todo lados y Tai empieza a lanzar sus puños de verdad por momentos ve como se ilumina el lugar pero después seguia igual, él empieza a sentir una desesperación por querer destruir esa oscuridad 

Dark Piedmon: jajajajajajaja nunca encontraras el origen de esta oscuridad ya que esta en un sitio que nadie cree que este ahí.

Tai: gracias por la pista.

Tai vuelve a lanzar un puño de valor y este se aleja pero no se deshace pero de repente hace curva en eso Tai abre sus brazos como queriendo recibir algo y en eso ve como se dirige su puño de valor  hacia él, entonces el puño de valor se impacta en su cuerpo justo donde esta su corazón atravesándolo; pero al salir por la espalda de Tai se ve como lleva una gran esfera de oscuridad y un momento después se destruye y Tai vuelve a ver normal pero después cae de rodillas al suelo debido a lo agotado que esta.

Dark Piedmon: (tono burlón) jajajajajajajajaja aunque no logre el objetivo de destruir tu confianza si logre que te debilitaras lo suficiente como para matarte.

Tai: eso nunca pasara.

Dark Piedmon: espada llameante del triunfo.

Entonces el digimon virus lanza su ataque y Tai vuelve a poner su escudo, pero esta técnica atraviesa ese escudo como si fuera una aguja atravesando una burbuja y Tai ve como es cortado y quemado en su pecho y otra herida en el costado justo al lado de su corazón.

Tai: (tirado y muy agotado) hahahahahahahahahaha maldito %&$%&#)&&/$&$&.

Dark Piedmon: (con una risa malvada)  eso no es nada. Bola de la oscuridad.

Al ver Tai ese ataque intenta levantarse pero no puede y entonces el ataque lo alcanza pero no en el pecho sino en su brazo izquierdo y lo levanta por los aires y hace que choque con el muro de piedra de la cueva y al volver a caer Tai siente que su brazo izquierdo no lo puede mover y lo mira y se da cuenta que su brazo esta desecho por dentro.

Tai: (tirado y adolorido) (pensando) ya no puedo pelear mas estoy empezando a sentir el cansancio, el hambre, la sed, estoy sintiendo me débil casi sin energía y sin deseos de luchar solo quiero morir.

Dark Piedmon: no creas que te dejare morir rápidamente.

Tai: (pensando) creo que voy a morir Yolei con tu carácter siempre alegre e impulsivo ayudaste a luchar, Cody con tu sencillez y tranquilidad lograste tener la serenidad en los momentos más difíciles, Davis con tu carisma, tu valor y la amistad con que has guiado a todos gracias a ti tuve una nueva expresión del valor. Ken con tu BONDAD lograste que comprendiera que no solo con valor se logra el objetivo sino que con bondad me mostraste lo importante lo de adentro, Mimi con tu PUREZA lograste mantener esa sencillez que te caracterizaba, Joe con tu LEALTAD mantuviste tus metas para lograr y me enseñaste lo importante que es mantener al lealtad a algo, Izzy con tu CONOCIMIENTO nos lograste de sacar de varios problemas tu me enseñaste lo importante que es conocer una situación antes de actuar, Tk con tu ESPERANZA me enseñaste a no sentir esa desesperación en los momentos mas difíciles, Matt con tu AMISTAD me demostraste lo importante es mantener esa amistad en los demás, Kary con tu LUZ me guiaste siempre en medio de la oscuridad, Sora con tu AMOR que tal vez me diste fue suficiente para mi para sentir la felicidad y yo con mi VALOR que he dejado de legado, nada; por eso he de morir tan siquiera con honor.

Voz 1: no te rindas.

Tai: Agumon. 

Voz 2: el Tai que conozco nunca se rendiria.

Tai: Davis.

Voz 3: nunca he visto rendirse a alguien asi sin pelear.

Tai: Matt.

Voz 4: animo demuestra por que te eligimos lider.

Tai : Joe. 

Voz 5: lucha hasta el final.

Tai: Izzy.

Voz 6: nunca dejes que la desesperacion te derrote.

Tai: Yolei. 

Voz 7: vamos tu puedes.

Tai: Cody.

Voz 8: el Tai que conozco es alguien que se arriesga. 

Tai: Mimi.

Voz 9: vamos tu tienes guardas todavía una esperanza para derrotarlo.

Tai: Tk.  

Voz 10: vamos en tu interior tienes esa luz con que nos guiaste. 

Tai: Kary.

Voz 11: eres mucho mejor que Davis demuéstralo.

Tai: Ken.

Voz 12: tu eres el unico que siempre se guia por las emociones pero siempres tomas la decisión correcta en el momento preciso. 

Tai: Sora 

Entonces Tai se empieza a levantar apoyándose en su brazo fracturado y de su pecho vuelve a brillar el emblema del valor con un brillo entre blanco y dorado.

Tai: la verdad si he dejado un legado con mi valor logre que los demás se unieran en los momentos mas dificiles, ahora se que aunque sea en mi corazón tengo a todos juntos y con eso a mi me basta.

Dark Piedmon: que diablos dices.

Tai termina por pararse y se coloca de nuevo en una nueva pose para atacar. 

Dark Piedmon: que diablos piensas hacer.

Tai: (con lagrimas en los ojos) nada en especial ahora se que puedo destruirte.

Dark Piedmon: no me digas que piensas hacer. Ataque de la oscuridad. 

Tai: (alzando su mano derecha a una altura mas arriba de su cabeza y poniendo un pie mas adelante para mejor agarre) MAGNA- TERRA-FORCE (este ataque es un ataque muy parecido al de Wargreymon pero esta esfera no es tan grande como la de el pero si mas destructivo y es de color blanco).

Ambos ataque fueron lanzados al mismo tiempo y al chocar ambos hubo una explosión demasiado grande que aturdio a ambos pero Tai se vuelve a levantar algo aturdido y se vuelve a preparar un nuevo ataque y nota que la cueva sufre grandes daños pero que no se volvia a fusionar nuevamente.

Dark Piedmon: como es posible que tu puedas lanzar un ataque igual al mio.

Tai: eso es un secreto. MAGNA TERRA-FORCE. 

Dark Piedmon vuelve a lanzar de nuevo su bola de la oscuridad pro esta vez el MAGNA TERRA-FORCE de Tai absorbió el ataque de Dark Piedmon y este ataque choca contra él causandole grandes daños y tambien causando mas daños a la cueva.  

Dark Piedmon: maldito niño.

Tai: ( misma posicion) MAGNA TERRA-FORCE.

Tai empieza a juntar todo su poder en ese ataque ya que la esfera que contenia ese ataque se volvio cuatro veces mas grandes. Al ver Dark Piedmon ese ataque quiso esquivarlo convertiendose en oscuridad pero no podia ya que no tenia energia para hacerlo entonces vio como llego hasta el destruyéndolo y haciendo que toda la montaña y su interior se derrumbara.

Tai: (gritando) esta vision se cumplira con esto purificare mi espiritu y tal vez con este sacrificio libere al megadigimon.

Entonces Tai se queda parado en el centro de la cueva y ve como se derrumba todo su interior y se ve como se derrumba todo.

Mientras tanto afuera Matt, Metal Garurumon, Agumon (ya medio consiente) y Sora (totalmente dormida)  estaban en la entrada del bosque y de repente se detienen  ya que oyen un gran estruendo y al voltear ven a la montaña y ven que en suelo de esta se notaba un gran resplandor el cual luego tomo forma como el emblema del valor vieron como se expandia y luego se contraia hasta desaparecer.

En otro sitio:

Kary: que eso lo que siento.

Tk: que te sucede kary.

Davis: si que lo que te paso.

Kary: no senti como algun poder muy conocido por mi se expandiera demasiado, luego se contrayera,  después desapreciera  y luego volviera aparecer.

Tk: eso es extraño.

En otro sitio:

Izzy: que esto lo que esta pasando.

Ken: que sucede Izzy. 

Izzy: estaba con mi Compu tratando de traducir las profecías y de repente la computadora me mostró un programa que al parecer es un mapa del digimundo y me mostro una especie de grafica la cual me señalo una montaña de la cual se formo una onda de rojo no se lo que signifique pero lo que se es que crecio a un tamaño gigantesco, luego se volvio a contraer, luego desapareció y por ultimo volvió a la normalidad pero estaba ya en otro sitio.

Yolei: eso si que es raro.

            CONTINUARA......................................

            NOTAS DEL AUTOR: uff que episodio mas largo pero que les parecio bastante largo ustedes se preguntaran ¿qué fue lo que le hizo Tai a Sora en el ultimo momento?,¿ habra sobrevivido a ese derrumbe?,¿Por que tuvo de repente mas poder en su interior si ya estaba acabado?, ¿Cómo se sentira Sora al saber que Tai esta muerto?, ¿Se podrá liberar al megadidimon a tiempo y como si ya no esta el equipo completo?, ¿Qué tan poderoso sera el enemigo que sigue?. 

ATTE:

IORI_JESTEZ


	6. CAP VI: DESCUBRIENDO VERDADES

CAPITULO VI: DESCUBRIENDO VERDADES

Hola a todos espero que les guste este episodio ya que lo he hecho por que pienso que un fic de este tipo es algo necesario uno que combine realmente lo que es la esencia de digimon aunque algo contaminado de pokemon por que asi era necesario para dramatizar mas la serie y un poco de relaciones interpersonales con algunos traumas y misterios tipo evangelion chafa bueno basta de escribir estas cosas y a continuar con el fic y recuerden que los personajes de digimon no son mios al menos los que sean de nivel mas superior al mega esos si son mios son de toei animation y saban international y fox kid. Cuando se encuentren con retrospectiva veran la identificaran asi al inicio y al final:

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Ahora a continuar este fic

Sora despertaba abria los ojos en una especie de dimension desconocida ella no sabia si ese ataque la habia noqueado o Tai no tuvo tiempo de sacarlos.

Sora: ¿QUÉ ES ESTA OSCURIDAD? Matt, Tai donde estan que no los puedo ver no quiero estar sola que alguien me ayude.

Entonces de la nada empieza a surgir una figura  la cual esta demasiado borrosa como para distinguirse.

Figura: nadie te puede ayudar sino solo tu.

Su voz de la figura era si como hablaran 12 voces a la vez y estas se unieran para formar una voz desconocida hasta el momento por ella.

Sora: ¿Quién eres?

Figura: ¿Quién soy yo? Mas bien ¿Quién no soy?

Sora: ¿Cómo? No te entiendo.

Figura: Yo no soy parte de ti; pero a la vez si.

Sora: Sigo sin comprender.

Figura: Antes de que comprendas quien soy yo habras visto toda la verdad que se te ha negado.

Sora: ¿Cómo? ¿Cuál verdad?

Figura: la verdad que esta enfrente de ti.

Entonces Sora miro hacia al frente y empieza a ver una especie de pantalla gigante como de cine y empieza a ver una imagen pero ella se saca de onda ya que se trata de una imagen cuando llegan al puente de la verdad, pero se ve que esta ella junto a Matt cuando pasaban el puente.

Sora: que esa imagen, que es ese sentimiento ajeno que no me pertenece, es como intranquilidad, preocupación y a la vez tristeza.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**flash back 1:**

**Entonces Matt y Sora son los primeros en empezar a pasar por el puente y Tai observa como ambos son cubiertos por una especie de aura roja y al voltear Sora se da cuenta de que Tai esta siendo rodeado por una especie de aura negra******

**Sora: Tai que te pasa******

**Tai: De que me estas hablando******

**Y de repente Tai cae al suelo debido a que el aura estaba siendo muy pesada y entonces Sora corre junto a él.******

**Sora: Estas bien Tai******

**Tai: (Cambiando su mirada de siempre a una mirada llena de oscuridad y maldad)  Si estúpida zorra, (gritando)claro que estoy bien pendeja no me estés molestando.******

**Sora al oír eso queda en estado de shock ya que nunca él le había hablado de esa manera.******

**Matt: Por que ofendes a Sora ella no te ha hecho ningún daño. ******

**Tai: Por que se me pega la gana y tu estúpido no estés molestando si no quieres que te de un............******

En ese momento Matt golpeo a Tai en el estomago dejándolo sin aire. Después de ese golpe Tai volvió a su mirada de siempre.

Fin flas back 1

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Entonces Sora se dio cuenta que en realidad la imagen que estaba viendo era el punto de vista de vista de Tai y lo que oyo fue lo que dijo  de propia voz y no un recuerdo de ella.

Sora: por que me vuelven a torturarme con esto así, con esas imágenes, pero no siento la oscuridad que con la que me lastimo y la que lo hizo hablar mas bien siento desesperación por detener todo lo que me decia y un dolor agudo.

Figura: es lo que sintio él cuando te ofendio por primera vez.

Sora: entonces eres la conciencia de Tai que se metio dentro de mi.

Figura: no, pero estas cerca.

Entonces ella volvio a girar y ve la parte donde la volvia a ofender.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**flash back 2:**

**De repente Tai vuelve a despertar de su sueño pero despierta con su mirada llena de odio y rencor.******

**Matt: Que bueno que despertaste Tai.******

**Tai: Maldita sea falle.******

**Sora: En que fallaste.******

**Tai: En matarte zorra y también matarte a ti estúpido.******

**Matt: A mi dejo que me digas estúpido pera a Sora no te lo perdono.******

**Tai: Tu estúpida zorra desde hace mas de un año quería decirte esto ¡te odio! no se como pude sentir un afecto a ti, una amistad hasta tal vez un amor, es irónico que tu siendo portadora del amor no sepas distinguir entre una amistad y el amor tal vez el puente de la verdad abrió mis ojos a lo que no quería aceptar pero ya no esto que creí sentir por ti era nada mas que puro odio y asco por tu presencia y repugnancia y quieres también saber por que se fundamenta mi odio por que eres débil no soportas que te critiquen y que te hagan ver tus cosas y siempre quieres que te protejan si no soy yo es Matt o es Piyomon pero nunca te defiendes sola.******

**En eso Sora le da una cachetada a Tai pero este se la regresa pero con mas intensidad de la que ella podía soportar haciendo que cayera al suelo y que brotara sangre de su la boca de la chica del amor. Acto seguido Sora se vuelve a levantar y corre llorando sin voltear sin rumbo fijo.**

**Fin flash back 2**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sora: (llorando) por que todavía sigue doliéndome sus palabras eso ya paso es solo un recuerdo pero por que sigo llorando por que siento mi propia frustacion y mi dolor.

Figura: (voz comprensiva) Por que esas palabras llegaron hasta el fondo de tu corazon y como no has podido comprenderlas por eso te sigue doliendo.

Sora: Comprendo, pero siento como si Tai estuviera encerrado ya que siento su desesperación es demasiado grande como para pensar coherentemente, a la vez siento una ira incontrolable y un dolor en su corazon como si con eso estuviera pidiendo perdon a alguien. OH pobre Tai.

Figura: ahora tienes lastima de él, pero si casi al final del viaje lo odiabas y al principio no sabias que sentir por el y ademas el trato de contenerlo pero fue demasiado tarde.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**flash back 3:**

**Matt: (Dirigiéndose a Tai) Como te atreves.******

**Tai: Me atrevo ya que soy el líder de este equipo y no................., no esto no puede seguir así(entonces Tai vuelve a recuperar su vista de antes) maldita sea, fue demasiado tarde para contenerlo.******

**Matt: Contenerlo.******

**Tai: Si ******

**Matt: De que diablos estas hablando.******

**Tai: Lo sabrás a su tiempo, ahora lo mas importante es ir por Sora ya que ella se desvió de la ruta. Voy por ella espérame aquí.******

**Matt: (Enojado) No eso no lo permitiré no quiero que vuelvas a dañar a Sora por ningun motivo.******

**Fin Flash back 3 **

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sora: eso fue lo que paso cuando me fui eso no lo sabia.

Figura: este es un recuerdo de tai te mostrare otra cosa que sucedió en el momento en que te ofendió pero en su interior.

Entonces Sora vuelve a ver de nuevo como la ofenden pero en la base de la pantalla ve que esta tai y que el esta encerrado en una especie de campo de fuerza y ve como es su desesperación por romper ese campo de fuerza y vuelve a sentir su ira pero no era hacia Sora o hacia Matt al parecer su ira era para otra persona o cosa lo que lo mantenía encerrado. Vio como se liberaba pero se dio cuenta que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que fue tarde para hacerlo.

Sora: lo que sentí es como si con todos esos sentimientos fueran encausados para algo.

Figura: si para salvarte a ti y a Matt y a los digimons del mal que les estaba haciendo aquel ser.

Sora: salvarme de quien.

Figura: de Azulongmon.

Sora: como de él si él nos esteba ayudando a liberar a los otros magadigimones.

Figura: si pero el estaba ayudando a Tai pero de un modo radical y a los otros tres equipos también los ayudo.

Sora: como que a los tres equipos también los ayudo.

Figura: eso del lider fue una farsa para mantener contacto con uno de ellos en cada equipo; pero a Tai tuvo otra misión la cual era despertar sus poderes pero no antes de hacer esto lo que provoco que el cortara el contacto con el pero ya el daño era demasiado.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Flash back 4: 

Entonces Matt suelta a Tai y se va a buscar a Sora. Entonces Tai vuelve a su posición que estaba pero cierra sus ojos y ve oscuro y los vuelve abrir pero de nuevo los vuelve a cerrar y ve a Sora sentada en una roca con una tristeza total y llorando y entonces con un poder que ni el sabia que tenia empezo a guiar a Matt para que la encontrara rapido pero que le costara trabajo regresar.

**Matt: Sora que bueno que estas aquí.******

**Sora: No me molestes. ******

**Matt: Que te sucedió.******

**Sora: (llorando) No lo se solamente de repente empecé a oír la voz de Tai volviéndome a maldecir y no  lo soporte.******

**Matt: Ah ya entiendo pero si en realidad no te hizo nada.******

**Sora: (llorando) No es eso sino que Tai esta mas extraño que de costumbre y eso me aterroriza ya que no se como va a reaccionar conmigo, contigo o hasta con su digimon.******

**Matt: Oye Sora creo que no es el momento mas propicio para decirte esto pero si no lo digo puedes caer mas fondo y tal vez nunca pueda recuperarte.******

**Sora: (extrañada) Que cosa quieres decirme.******

**Matt: Quiero decirte que tu me gustas demasiado no como amiga sino como mujer.**

**Sora: (sorprendida) Esto no puede ser yo pense que eras mi amigo en el cual podía confiar ciegamente y que protegerías, pero ahora yo no se que decir y pensar.******

**Entonces Matt se acerca a Sora  y este se dispone a dar un beso, se acerca a sus labios de ella y esta a punto de darle un beso y.......... de repente Tai abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que Sora tal vez quiera a Matt y que el ha perdido entonces ve los leños tirado en el suelo los alzo y los coloco en la chimenea  y les prendio fuego, después tomo un leño que ya estaba carbonizado y empezo a escribir una nota en la pared para que pudieran leerla ambos, después vuelve a cerrar los ojos  y su vision ya no se fija en donde estan ellos (Matt y Sora) sino se fija  en donde esta la entrada del sitio a donde esta el megadigimon y se da cuenta que se a abierto.******

**Tai: (Tristeza) Ahora solo me queda terminar con la misión.******

**Luego Tai sale de la cabaña y se interna en el bosque muy lejos de la cabaña.******

**Tai: (con un grito) Azulongmon quiero hablar contigo******

**Rato después regresan Matt y Sora a la cabaña, Matt llega muy contento ya que pudo decirle lo que sentia por ella, pero Sora llego muy triste cabizbaja y mas confundida que nunca, y al entrar a la cabaña no vieron a Tai por ningun lado, pero al mirar a la pared de la cabaña vieron la nota que Tai había dejado que decia:******

**            "SORA, MATT  CENEN Y DESCANSEN, YO VIGILARE LOS ALREDEDORES TODA LA NOCHE, POR FAVOR NO INTENTEN ENCONTRARME YO REGRESARE LO PROMETO.******

**            PD SORA ME ALEGRA QUE YA HAYAS TOMADO TU DECISIÓN  Y BIEN POR TI MATT AMIGO."**

Fin flash back 4

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sora: (desesperada) Eso no es cierto Matt nunca me beso ya que algo en mi interior me lo impidio  tienes que creerme.

Figura: por que le hablas así a un recuerdo si eso ya paso y nada puedes hacer por remendiarlo.

Sora:  si lo siento tal vez no quiero que el siga sufriendo ya que sentí su tristeza y resignación y nuevamente senti un dolor pero no se donde habra venido pero es demasiado fuerte como para ponerme a llorar.

Figura: ese dolor es de su corazon ya que con esas imágenes quedo deshecho y dejo de tener esperanza para si y después fue a hablar con Azulongmon de un modo agresivo.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**flash back 5:**

**Tai: (gritando) Azulongmon quiero hablar contigo**

**Entonces todo se vuelve negro**

**Azulongmon: te escucho valor**

**Tai: deja de llamarme valor ya que no tengo nada de eso soy un cobarde**

**Azulongmon: por que crees eso.**

**Tai: por que no he tenido el valor para disculparme, tengo miedo de hablar de decir algo de mas, tengo miedo a estar solo y lo peor, tengo miedo a perder al ser que mas he amado en mi vida y lo peor es que se va a quedar con otro sin que sepa que la quiero y que no fue mi intención dañarla.**

**Azulongmon: te comprendo pero debes llevar a cabo la misión por el bien del digimundo**

**Tai: me vale gorro el digimundo como me gustaria nunca haber sido un digielegido pero ya nada tiene solucion por eso he decidido cortar el lazo que nos tiene unidos por nuestro bien**

**Azulongmon: tu no puedes hacer eso**

**Tai: eso es lo que crees, hasta hace un momento me dejaste de ayudar a desarrollar mis poderes por que sabes que puedo cortar ese lazo con solo desearlo y aun no estoy listo para manejarlo al 100% pero ahora se que puedo expulsarte de mi mente y no lo podras evitarlo.**

Entonces Tai empezo a brillar y su emblema aparecio en el suelo y después solo por un momento el emblema de Tai se transformo y Tai lo vio por un momento en su mente, pero se dio cuenta de que se habia librado de la influencia de Azulongmon. Después de eso vuelve a tener un dolor de cabeza muy grande y tuvo algo por un momento no supo pero después se dio cuenta que era una vision nada agradable para el.

Fin flash back 5

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sora: que fue esa imagen que vi en la mente de Tai.

Figura: eso no lo se ni el mismo lo sabe.

Sora: y vi la visión de su muerte es horrible:

Figura. Descríbemela.

Sora: vi como la montaña en donde estábamos se derrumbaba y él moría aplastado y su cuerpo quedaba totalmente destrozado muriendo instantáneamente.

Figura: esta visión que te voy a mostrar es después de una charla importante para él, es algo dolorosa por parte de él pero para ti puede ser que sea suficiente para que veas lo que él siente.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**flash back 6:**

**Al llegar a la cabaña Tai vio como ambos estaban dormidos entonces  se acerco a Matt y con un movimiento de sus dedos hizo que se elevara y de repente este desaparece.**

**Luego se acerca a Sora y la levanta por el mismo metodo que levanto a Matt pero en vez de desaparecerla la atrajo hasta sus brazos cargándolas luego empezo él a caminar hacia una paredes la cual se abre y muestra unas escaleras que nunca se habian visto.**

Tai: (voz triste y acabada) sabes Sora te he estado mintiendo durante todo este tiempo ya que realmente no te odio sino que te amo con todo mi corazon pero siento que hay una especie de maldición entre nosostros ya que cuando quiero hablarte de mis sentimientos alguien sino es Matt, es kary, un digimon malvado, una amnesia o que alguien me controle no puedo decírtelo y termino lastimándote o con dudas cuando estas conciente por eso te lo digo esto ahora que estas dormida y estas mas bella que nunca. Espero que tu decision haya sido la mas correcta  y que esta no afecte nuestra relacion, la cual respetare y espero que te haga feliz se que fue tu primer beso el que te dio Matt pero ahora que estas dormida quisiera darte uno pero eso seria como romper una ilusion que tengo contigo que es besarte; pero al hacerlo rompere esa ilusion que me mantiene con vida por el momento y tambien para no olvidarte nunca ya que ahora tengo el poder de ver visiones y he visto mi futuro y te aseguro que es demasiado destructivo por eso esta es la unica vez que puedo hablar con mi corazon y decirte todo este pesar ya que tuve que liberarme de esa influencia que me estaba matando y te pido que me comprendas cuando llegue el momento de tomar esa decisión. Sabes una cosa mas te ves hermosa cuando duermes tal vez sea esta la ultima imagen que conserve de ti en mi mente.

Entonces llegan a una habitación donde hay dos camas en la cual una esta Matt  y la otra esta ya preparada para que duerma otra persona.

Tai: (voz cansada y llorosa) bueno ya  llegamos aquí dormiran hasta mañana y sabes por que te digo estas cosas es por que tengo miedo, miedo de decidir, miedo de hablar, miedo de mi emblema, miedo a todo. No se lo que suceda mañana pero lo que si se es que mañana antes de que se acabe el día se habra acabado esto.

Entonces Tai comienza a mirar hacia la ventana y el ve durante toda la noche como la luna del digimundo hasta que ve que el sol del digimundo empieza a salir y se da cuenta de que esta amaneciendo y que el no ha dormido nada. 

Tai: (telepáticamente) Gabumon se que estas dormido pero a la vez pendiente dentro del digivice aun no salgas hasta que logre nuevamente la confianza de Matt.

Gabumon: (telepáticamente) esta bien Tai estoy enterado de lo sucedido ya que aun cuando estoy adentro del digivice puedo ver y sentir todo a mi alrededor.

Tai: (telepáticamente) te entiendo es por el bien de Matt.

Fin flash back 6

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sora estaba llorando pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad ya que  Tai le pudo decir todo lo que sentia el por ella pero a la vez tuvo una gran tristeza ya que  ella queria estar conciente para oir todo lo que le decia y poder contestarle como debia.

Sora: (tristeza) entonces no durmió y estuvo vigilando como lo prometio y el no ha comido nada desde que llegamos al digimundo

Figura: así es. Desea ver mas.

Sora: si deseo ver mas.

Figura: entonces veras simplemente las dos visiones y el momentos antes de que él te dejara inconsciente.

Sora: esta bien.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**flash back 7:**

**Después de haber desayunado Sora y Matt Salieron de la cabaña muy serios y encontraron a Tai pero Matt y Sora lo vieron con una mirada llena de tristeza al darse cuenta Tai cambia rapidamente su mirada a la que siempre usa pero la estaba forzando en gran medida tambien ellos notaron el dibujo que hizo Tai en el suelo pero este lo borro rapidamente ya que al parecer es algo que sabe pero no quiere decirlo**

**Tai: listo para irse**

**Matt y Sora:  (sin animo) esta bien vamonos**

**Tai: (pensando) espero que mi vision que tuve no sea real y solo sea mi desesperación **

**Entonces Tai empieza a tener un terrible dolor de cabeza el cual hace que el estaba parado se cayera al suelo y ese dolor parecia que Tai lo hiciera gritar pero el contiene para no asustarlos.**

**Sora: Tai que te pasa**

**Matt: no estes fingiendo**

**Después de que Tai terminara con su dolor de cabeza empezó a levantar  pero muy lentamente y con los ojos  cerrados y muy agotado entonces Tai dice**

**Tai: Sora, Matt lamento mucho haberlos asustados ya que este dolor de cabeza es a causa del golpe que me di ayer. (pero en realidad Tai estaba mintiendo ya que tuvo una visión pero no quiso decirles ya que lo tirarían de a loco).**

Tai: (pensando) maldita sea si no me mata la tristeza estas visiones lo haran.

Fin flash back 7 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sora:  es la  misma figura que vi en su mente.

Figura: si es esa pero hasta ese momento y hasta ahora no se ha logrado encontrar un significado a esa imagen.

Sora: y vi su segunda vision el sabia que ibamos  hacer atacados por la oscuridad  y por Piedmon.

Figura: y el solo queria que esa vision no fuera cierta.

Sora: ahora se que amo a Tai y solo siento una bella amistad por Matt.

Figura: entonces estas lista para ver lo que sigue y veras su ultima vision ya que esta fue la que lo orillo a tomar esa decision

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

** flash back 8:**

** Piedmon: facil me dieron una oportunidad para destruirlos.**

** Matt: pues no lo lograras.**

**Sora: si no te dejaremos que nos destruyas tan facilmente******

**Entonces Tai y Sora ordenan digimon fuera y salen de su digivice tanto Piyomon como Agumon luego Sora entonces extiende su digivice y ordena que digievolucione y este lo hace.**

**Piyomon: Piyomon digivolve a …………. Birdramon. **

**Birdramon: birdramon ultra digivolve a..................... Garudamon.**

** Cuando Tai levanta su digivice para hacer digievolucionar a Agumon pero de repente oye una voz en su cabeza que le dice "no uses tu digivices no lo uses ya que si lo usas lo corromperás". Al oír eso Tai decide lo siguiente.**

** Tai: (lanzando su digivice) Sora tómalo.**

** Sora: (recibiéndolo) pero por que me lo lanzas.**

** Tai: ustedes vayan a liberar al megadigimon esta al fondo cuando lleguen sabrán como        liberarlo.**

** Matt: tu que harás.**

** Tai: yo destruiré a Piedmon.**

** Sora: como sin tu digivice.**

** Tai: (sonriendo) tu conoces el método Sora (mirando a  Piedmon) yo soy Tai Kamiya, mi digimon es Agumon, mi misión es destruir a los que desean poner la oscuridad en el digimundo y represento en el digimundo al (con fuerza) VALOOOOOOOOOR.**

** De repente Sora ve como en el pecho de Tai empieza a brillar el emblema del valor en su pecho en un color blanco brillante y le dice a  Agumon digievoluciona.**

**Agumon: Agumon warp digivolve a………………… ****Wargreymon**

**Sora: lo mismo de hace un año.**

**Tai: váyanse ahora.    **

**Piedmon: (burlonamente) jajaja no lo permitirme, suspiro final.**

**Entonces donde esta Matt y Sora ven como se acerca  ese ataque pero de ultimo momento se pone enfrente de ellos Tai estirando los brazos en forma de cruz y recibiendo el impacto de golpe pero algo sucede el ataque de Piedmon no llega a su destino sino que se detiene antes de llegar a  Tai y tanto Sora como Matt ven una especie de campo que los protege que tiene el emblema del valor impreso.**

**Sora: es el escudo del valor.**

**Matt: (extrañado) el que..........**

**Sora: si este escudo lo utilizo en la pelea con Devildramon es terriblemente fuerte ese escudo nos esta protegiendo.**

**Tai: que esperan vayan (mintiendo) no podre soportar mucho tiempo esta pose estoy algo debil por haberlos salvado de la oscuridad.**

**Sora: oscuridad cual.**

**Matt: yo te contare en el camino ahora vayámonos.**

**Piedmon: estupidos niños elegidos crees que con ese escudo podras detenerme.**

**Wargreymon: el no pero yo si, terraforce.**

**Entonces Wargreymon lanza su terraforce el cual esquivo con suma facilidad Piedmon.**

**Piedmon: jajajajajajajaja con ese ataque no me derrotaran tan fácilmente espadas del triunfo.**

**Tai ve como se acerca esa espadas y vuelve a aplicar su escudo pero ve como esa técnica lastimo su escudo causando un leve daño mientra que Wargreymon se defendio como pudo pero al final recibio el impacto de las espadas del triunfo.**

**Wargreymon: (grito de dolor) hahahahahahaha.**

**Tai: te encuentras bien amigo.**

**Al momento de ir ayudarlo Tai vuelve a tener un dolor de cabeza el cual lo hace que se retuerza de dolor y ve que es una vision muy corta.**

Tai: no eso no debo de impedir que se cumpla eso a cualquier costo.

Fin flash back 8

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sora: no es posible si el hubiera dejado que se cumpliera esa vision estariamos muertos todos

Figura: asi es descríbemela.

Sora: vi como Piedmon llegaba y entonces se lanzaba tanto metal Garurumon y Garudamon se lanzaron hacia Piedmon y el los mata con sus espadas cortando a ambos, luego matt intenta huir y Piedmon lo toma del cuello y lo levanta de un movimiento rapido le saca el corazon y lo tira y luego va contra de mi y tambien me toma del cuello pero el  penetra su mano dentro de mi estomago hasta salir del otro lado rompiéndome la espalda y luego el arranca mi cabeza de mi cuerpo

En ese momento Sora se pone de rodillas y empieza a vomitar ya que la escena es demasiado fuerte como para que ella la resistiera. Entonces la figura se acerca y le pone una mano en su hombro y le dice

Figura. Ahora comprendes por que hizo eso el no queria que sus amigos murieran pero el tenia que expiar sus culpas ahora veras lo ultimo que viste antes de caer en este sueño

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**flash back 9:**

**Tai: pero nada no me desobedezcan pero antes tengo que hacer.....................**

**Entonces Tai se pone las manos en la cabeza y cierra los ojos pero para después abrirlos de nuevo con la mirada que tenía ayer cuando estaba posesionado con Azulongmon.**

**Sora: (temerosa) no te me acerques.**

**Tai: (voz malvada) amor, al parecer no has aprendido tu lección.**

**Sora: (desesperada) Matt ayúdame, aléjalo de mi.**

**Matt: (de brazos cruzados) lo siento pero prometí no intervenir. (Pensando) que diablos esta pensando hacer Tai.**

**Matt se dio cuenta que Tai estaba fingiendo por que en la mirada de Tai no era como la de ayer porque en sus ojos tenia un brillo el cual carecia la mirada de ayer. Y vio como Tai acorralaba  a Sora en un espacio reducido.**

**Sora: (acorralada) que piensas hacer.**

**Tai: (voz malvada) nada en especial.**

**Al ver los ojos de Sora Tai empieza a alzar su propia mano y la coloca a la altura del pecho de Sora, después empezó acercar la mano a sus pechos ella al ver esa intención cierra los ojos ya que no quería ver como la persona que fue unos de sus mejores amigos y ahora no sabe lo que es iba a empezar a tocarla, entonces ella empezó a sentir una brisa cálida, pensando que la mano de Tai estaba cerca, mientras tanto Tai puso su mano muy cerca del pecho de Sora pero no avanzo mas, entonces al no sentir la mano de Tai esta abre sus ojos con miedo pero en vez de mirar la cara ve la mano la cual salía un resplandor rojo, y poco a poco empieza a alzar su mirada hasta llegar a su cara luego ve sus ojos y ve una mirada ya sin odio, sin rencor, ni oscuridad; Sino llena de paz, amor y luz.**

**Sora: (confundida)pepe pero.**

**Tai: (voz tranquila) discúlpame Sora pero esto era necesario.**

**Sora: (sorprendida) entonces estaba fingiendo, pero que me estas haciendo.**

**Tai: (bajando la mano) nada en especial, lo que te dije ayer no era cierto yo no te odio, yo te........ (se oye un ruido detrás de la roca)**

**Piedmon: (detrás de la pared que tapa el túnel) ya voy por ustedes, su muerte no será tan rápida como ustedes van a desearla.**

**Tai: tiene que irse.**

**Sora: no quiero irme sin ti.**

**Tai: (abrazándola) OH Sora.**

**Sora: (voz chillona) te perdono Tai, aunque mueras................**

**Tai alza su mano y le pone un dedo en la boca como diciéndole que guardara silencio que no digiera nada de mas. **

**Tai: (poniéndole un dedo en la boca de Sora) no Sora, no digas nada, no me eches a perder este momento, y recuerda esto tu no eres culpable de que falláramos, el único culpable soy yo, ya que con mis decisiones erradas no supe como dirigir a mi equipo como debía.**

**Entonces Tai todavía abrazados con su otra mano empieza a acariciar su cabello, ella no creía todo lo que veía pensó que estaba soñando, cuando su mano llego a la nuca de ella empezó a emitir una luz brillante, la cual Sora solo vio de reojo; pero al sentirla quedo ella totalmente inconsciente. Luego sin dejarla caer Tai la alza en  brazos y se la da a Matt.**

**Tai: cúmpleme lo que te prometí.**

**Matt: claro.**

**Wargreymon: yo peleare junto a ti Tai hasta el final.**

Fin flash back 9

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sora: que sentimientos solo me durmió para que no sufriera la despedida pero lo que mas me extraña es ese resplandor que hizo en el pecho.

Figura: eso lo sabrás a su tiempo. Ahora que has visto la verdad del corazón de Tai creo que es hora de que descubras quien soy yo.

Sora: creo que por todo lo que he visto eres tu Tai, eres su esencia  por eso me hiciste dudar pero gracias ayudaste a liberar mi corazón ahora recuerdo esas palabras ya no me duelen es mas creo que lo hiciste para ver en el error que vivía aunque quiero actuar independientemente siempre termino protegida por alguien.

Entonces la figura se torno en Tai y su voz fue la voz de él pero algo distinta.

Figura: es hora que despiertes y cuida bien de mi legado.

Sora: no quiero antes de despertar quiero pedirte una disculpa  por no haberme dado cuenta de que todo lo hacías por amor por mi y por amistad por Matt.

Figura: no debes darme las disculpas a mi si no a el en persona no se si este vivo o muerto pero creo que le debes una disculpa tanto a Matt y a Tai.

Sora: (gritando) explícame cual es tu legado.

En ese momento Sora despierta de su sueño y ve que esta recostada en un árbol en la entrada o salida de un bosque.

Sora: (bruscamente despertando) Taiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Matt: que bueno que despertaste

Metal Garurumon: si  estamos muy lejos de la montaña 

Sora: y Tai donde esta tengo deseos de verlo y decirle todo lo que me a pasado.

En ese momento tanto Metal Garurumon como Matt bajan la cabeza y su mirada se vuelve cristalina. Y  Sora deduce que si era real Tai había muerto entonces ella se levanta y busca la montaña y ve la escena que le llena de terror  y  sorprendida ya que  vio que toda la montaña había sido derrumbada y en su base se encontraba un especie de resplandor donde se podía distinguir el emblema del valor girando sobre su eje. Sora simplemente vio y se puso de rodillas y simplemente  se puso a llorar.

Matt se el acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro y este le dice

Matt: no te preocupes  el murió feliz por que pudo hacer algo que nadie hubiera hecho, sacrifico su vida por la de los demás.

Sora: (voz entrecortada) si tienes razón no puedo negarme que tai dio todo por sus seres queridos, levantemos una tumba en su honor, en ese momento Agumon estaba despertando y también empezó a llorar por la muerte de su compañero.

Después de tranquilizarse todos empezaron a construir una tumba muy sencilla en honor a Tai y la hicieron una especie de acantilado el cual daba a la vista muy bien de la montaña donde estaba encerrado el megadigimon después de que los cuatro estuvieran en un minuto de silencio dijeron.

Metal Garurumon: no se que puedo decirte Tai se que fuiste el mejor amigo de Matt y por eso mantendré esa misma amistad con Agumon para así quedar como Matt y tú y pueda existir un legado(después de eso  Metal Garurumon se aleja y los espera en el limite del bosque)

Matt: Tai tal vez no tenga palabras para decirte lo que siento ya se que cuando era mas pequeño tu eras el gran líder y yo siempre te contradecía y guardaba mis sentimiento tu y Sora lograron que afloraran; pero ahora que moriste en esa montaña comprendo que siempre buscaste la protección de tus seres queridos aun arriesgando tu vida y ya vi el resultado prometo que tu muerte no será en vano.

Después de decir eso Matt se aleja y se monta en Metal Garurumon y se pone a esperar Agumon ya Sora 

Agumon: Tai no se que voy a hacer sin ti espero lograr proteger a todos como tu lo hiciste ahora conmigo nunca olvidare ese detalle espero encontrar la forma y poder transformarme hasta mi nivel mega pero creo que nunca lo lograre también repito lo de Matt tu muerte no será en vano y si he de morir moriré como muere un digimon poderoso peleando.(este se voltea y se encamina hacia donde esta Metal Garurumon y se monta).

Sora: (tristeza y voz temblorosa) no se donde empezar tal vez diciendo te que aunque tarde me di cuenta ahora se que te amo y creo que nunca podré amar a alguien así no solo diste tu vida sino me diste una lección muy importante tengo que dar el todo por el todo pero nada de lo que haga podrá  hacer que revivas juro que destruiré a ese maldito y así tu recuerdo de tu sacrificio traspasara la historia y así mi amor quedara contigo y juro proteger tu legado sea el que sea.

Al terminar de decir eso ella se aleja de la tumba y se monta en Metal Garurumon y este se adentra dentro del bosque y se empieza a dirigir al sitio donde iniciaron la misión y poco a poco iban dejando atrás a la montaña hasta que la perdieron de vista. Mientras tanto en la montaña empieza a surgir una especie de luz por los huecos que dejaron..................................

            Continuara..........................

            Notas del autor: tal vez el final de este episodio no sea el que yo haya buscado pero espero que este a su gusto. Que significara esa luz que nace de la montaña. Podrán llegar a tiempo a la batalla donde pelearan con el digihuevo y podrán ganar ahora que ambos grupos están incompletos. Esto y mas en el próximo episodio llamado: LA TERCERA PROFECÍA, APARECE LUCIFERMON" 

ATTE

IORI_JESTEZ


	7. CAP VII: LA TERCERA PROFESIA APARECE LUC...

CAPITULO VII: LA TERCERA PROFECÍA, APARECE LUCIFERMON

Después de haber dejado la montaña donde estaba encerrado el megadigimon se dieron cuenta que ya había pasado mas del medio día y que de seguro ya solo faltaban como 3 ó 4 horas para que atardeciera. Mientras tanto los dos elegidos que iban encima de metal Garurumon Sora iba pensando en las ultimas palabras que le dijo la esencia de Tai "cuida de mi legado" y eso lo confundía ya que ella pensaba que era el legado que Tai le había entregado, entonces se puso a pensar que tal vez el legado era Agumon que ella tendría que cuidarlo pero a la vez ella pensaba que no podía cuidarlo por que ella no lograría hacer que digievolucionara debido a que no existía afinidad entre ambos.

 Entonces ella mete su mano en una de sus bolsas de su ropa y saca su Digivice y luego la mete en otra bolsa que tenia su ropa y siente algo que ella no recordaba haber guardado entonces ella  saca lo que tiene en esa bolsa y al hacerlo mira que se trata del Digivice de Tai entonces eran dos cosas y una era el legado de Tai ahora era Agumon y la otra era el Digivice entonces habla y le dice a Matt.

Sora: Matt mira lo que encontré en mi bolsa es el Digivice de Tai.

Matt: si pero ¿por qué lo tenías en tu ropa?

Sora: mira esto es algo que no le  he dicho a nadie pero tuve un sueño en el cual vi todo lo que sucedió durante el camino para liberar al megadigimon  y al final de ese sueño me dijo algo que no comprendo.

Matt: que fue lo que te dijo.

Sora: cuida de mi legado.

Matt: y cual es ese legado

Sora: eso es lo que no sé ¿por qué cuando le pregunte  en ese momento desperté?

Entonces metal Garurumon ya estaba cerca del puente de la verdad cuando de repente todo se volvió negro entonces vieron en medio de toda esa oscuridad vieron que era Chilonmon 

Matt: que es lo que quiere Chilonmon no vez que hemos fallado toda la montaña se destruyo y no logramos liberarlo y lo peor de todo Tai murió.

Chilonmon: eso lo sé ya que Tai no logro romper del todo ese contacto que tenia conmigo ya solo podía sentir lo que pasaba en su alrededor y no podía ni ver ni oír lo que pasaba en ese momento solo sé que de momento no siento la presencia de Tai en ningún lado y eso significa que Tai ha muerto.

Matt: no entiendo como que un enlace con Tai.

Sora: (enojada) si todo lo del líder fue una farsa ya que lo que quería era tener un enlace con alguno de los equipos para ver el progreso de estos y además para controlarlos para hacer con ellos ciertos actos que estaban en su contra de ellos y (con ira) la verdad es que él fue quien realmente me ofendió y no Tai como pensabas y eso me da rabia ya que al final Tai  estaba totalmente resignado a la muerte.

Metal Garurumon: Matt ordéname que lo ataque y lo haré ya que el pobre de Tai sufrió mucho por la culpa de la misión que se le encomendó.

Matt: con gusto lo haría pero se necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible y eso significa tener a todos juntos posible. 

Chilonmon: debido a que todos lo megadigimon legendarios usamos la tele transportación los llevare  al sitio de la batalla.

Sora: esta bien pero no quiero ver tu cara hasta el momento de la batalla. 

Entonces regresaron a la normalidad  y vieron que en el otro lado del puente estaba el portal de cómo habían llegado ahí estaba y entonces se subieron a ese portal y entonces fueron tele transportados a otro lado totalmente desconocido.

Al llegar vieron algo que se le hizo conocido entonces se dieron cuenta que estaban en la isla file  entonces empezaron a ver por donde estaban sus compañeros entonces vieron que estaban en un gran prado y a sus espaldas estaba un gran bosque el cual de repente se oyeron voces y fueron corriendo y al llegar donde estaban sus compañeros vieron una escena fuera de lo común o demasiado extraña por un lado encontraba a Kary y a Tk abrazados juntos y platicando en un tono muy romántico raro en ellos, luego por otro lado encontraron a Ken y a Yolei en un campo de flores  y ambos estaban sentados sin decirse nada y contemplando el paisaje, por otro lado estaba Mimi con Joe mirando una montaña y ambos muy pegados y hablaban de cosas que no podían distinguir y  en el centro  Estaban Izzy, Davis y Cody  trabajando en la computadora, mientras tanto todos los digimon estaban comiendo un gran banquete.

Mientras veían esa escena sintió ganas de llorar debido a que ella quería estar con Tai como estaban las demás  parejas pero algo en su interior le dice que no debe de llorar entonces pensando dice

Sora: no. ya no debo de derramar ninguna lagrima lamentándome de su muerte, se que el llorar libro un poco mi frustración pero tengo que ser fuerte sino nada de lo que Tai me enseño habrá servido así será un modo de recordarlo.

 Entonces Cody se dio cuenta de que habían llegado entonces se acerco y mientras lo hacían Sora libero a Piyomon y se fue con Gabumon y Agumon a comer del banquete y así olvidar un poco el pesar que traían a cuestas.

Cody: hola llegaron a tiempo. Los megadigimons están reunidos en la montaña Mugen.

Sora: lo sabemos el megadigimon no lo dijo.

En eso llegan enfrente de Izzy el cual esta trabajando en las profecías las que todavía no había traducido pero al sentir que otras miradas la estaban observando alzo la vista y vio que se trataba de Matt y Sora entonces con una sonrisa les dice 

Izzy: hola espero que su misión no haya sido muy difícil.

Matt: no lo fue solo que.........................

Izzy: si no quieres decírmelo no me lo digas pero es momento de ponerlos al corriente de lo que he descifrado en el sitio donde yo libere a Arbotezmon o sea el megadigimon de la zona que me toco encontré unas profecías y una historia, apenas he traducido dos profecías y faltan otras tres para hacerlo y encontré varias cosas mas que les explicare.

Entonces Izzy les comenta las dos profecías luego el relato y después les enseña la pirámide que muestra todos los niveles de digievolucion Sora se pone triste ya que sabe que mientras no se entere de lo sucedido con ella y Matt que fallaron todo iba a estar bien pero no quería pensar lo que pasaría cuando tuviera que hablar de eso. En eso Kary que reacciona al ver a Sora le pregunta.

Kary: y Tai donde por que no esta con ustedes

Sora: (nerviosa) este mira lo que pasa es.........

Voz: amigos no se preocupen estoy con los megadigimons platicando de todo lo que pueda suceder durante la batalla y estamos creando una estrategia de combate para la batalla.

Davis: esa voz es la de Tai.

Kary: de acuerdo ya estoy tranquila.

Matt: (pensando) no es posible que Kary no haya notado la diferencia que esa voz no es la de Tai sino la de Chilonmon que la esta imitando.

Sora: ¿Cómo que mas tranquila?

Kary: si es que hace rato mientras no dirigíamos hacía acá sentí una extraña sensación la cual me incomodo demasiado es como si un poder creciera tanto para luego desaparecer y lo raro es que sentí esa energía muy conocida.

Sora: debió haber sido tu imaginación.

Entonces Sora mira donde esta Matt y ve que esta demasiado nervioso entonces Sora en su mente compara el sentimiento que explica Kary con el emblema del valor que se formo en la montaña y se da cuenta que ella sintió la expansión del poder del emblema del valor.

Voz: bueno ahí estaré cuando se este apunto de cumplir la primera profecía.

Joe: de acuerdo Tai.

Entonces todos se pusieron como estaban antes pero estaban muy intranquilos debido a la cercanía de la hora de la batalla en eso se alejan Matt y Sora de donde estaba Izzy y se sientan ambos debajo de un árbol y entonces se acerca Cody a Sora y a Matt para preguntarles algo de suma importancia.

Cody: Oye Sora con quien hiciste el puente del amor.

Sora: que no entendí.

Cody. Si veo que estas junto a Matt y pensé que con él pudiste hacer el puente del amor.

Sora: no él me esta acompañando mientras espero a Tai ya que con el hice el puente del amor.

Cody: ah ya veo.

En ese momento Cody se retira y se tranquiliza tanto Sora como Matt

Matt: como te atreves a decir esa mentira ya que el puente del amor solo se puede realizar si ambos declaran sus sentimientos mutuamente.

Sora: es que en sueño que tuve vi como él abrió su corazón cuando yo estaba dormida y me dijo todo lo él sentía por mí y yo le dije lo que sentía en su tumba si no es ese un puente del corazón que es entonces.

Matt: tienes razón.

En ese momento Sora puso una cara triste ya que sabía que Kary y todos los demás iban a sufrir por la noticia.

Entonces Izzy que estaba muy dedicado a traducir las profecías de repente la computadora hizo un movimiento  de programa muy raro el cual le mostró doce puntos brillantes y eso le hizo dudar ya que era una especie de mapa y vio que era el mapa donde estaban todos pero le extraño que hubiera doce puntos si aquí había once personas, entonces sin darle mucha importancia el regreso a su traducción y encontró que ya estaba traducida la tercera y la cuarta profecía. 

Izzy: Ya traduje la tercera y cuarta profecía.

Ken: eso es cierto.

Izzy: si vengan para que les pueda explicar que es lo que esta dicho en esas profecías.

Entonces todos se acercaron a excepción de Matt y Sora, Izzy se dio cuenta de eso pero no le dio importancia entonces aclara su voz y empieza a decir la tercera profecía.

Izzy: **CUANDO LAS LLAMAS ANTIGUAS Y VALEROSAS DEL INFIERNO SE HAYAN EXTINGUIDO, TENGAN EN CUENTA QUE SOLO PODRÁN SER PROTEGIDOS POR EL VALOR DEL AMOR DEL FIRMAMENTO HASTA QUE RESURJA DE SUS CENIZAS COMO EL FÉNIX AQUEL QUE EL CIELO TANTO QUIERE EN MEDIO DE UN HALO DE LUZ Y OSCURIDAD**

Yolei: que clase de profecía es

Izzy: no lo se lo que me gustaría saber que es lo que significa  "LLAMA VALEROSA DEL INFIERNO"

Davis: eso me suena a una especie de ataque secreto de algún digimon legendario que ya no lo pueda realizar y dependa del cielo para renacer.

Izzy: aunque lo que dijiste parezca una barbaridad puede ser que tengas razón ya que las profecías del digimundo mas de que una interpretación es algo muy literal.

Mimi: pero mira esta parte dice que solo "PODRÁN SER PROTEGIDOS POR EL VALOR DEL AMOR DEL FIRMAMENTO"

Izzy: tienes razón

Joe: Matt ven para acá necesitamos que nos ayude a interpretar esta profecía.

Matt: si en un momento voy. Te sentirás bien Sora.

Sora: si voy a estar bien pero nomás pienso que les voy a decir cuando tenga que hablarle de lo sucedido sobre Tai siento terror.

Matt: solo ten confianza de que ellos te comprendan.(Dirigiéndose a los demás)ahora voy.

Después de eso Matt se aleja de Sora y se dirige hacia donde están los demás mientas tanto los demás cada uno ya había formado cada uno su propias teoría una más descabellada que la otra  ya que esa profecía se había vuelto un relajo ya que uno quería imponer su verdad sobre la de los demás entonces llega Matt y ve ese relajo y de un modo serio pone orden.

Matt: ya estoy aquí  que es este desorden. 

Davis: nada solo estamos dando cada uno su propia teoría sobre esta profecía una mas descabellada que la otra pero nadie se acerca a lo que realmente es esa profecía pero parece como si nadie quisiera descubrirla.

Entonces Izzy le comento la tercera profecía la cual a Matt le parecía algo ilógico ya que hablaba de una extinción pero a la vez hablaba de un renacimiento el cual no tenia sentido pero de repente se oye la voz de Izzy que dice algo que lo helo hasta los huesos.

Izzy: tal vez hable de una muerte  de una muerte pero entonces quien va a morir.

Yolei: si lo tomamos tal como es dice que el que tiene el valor va a morir.

Ken: eso si es cierto pero aquí hay dos cosas Tai o Davis va a morir.

Al oír esos dos nombre Matt se pone nervioso por que el no creía que esa profecía perteneciera o que hablara de la muerte de Tai  pero para mantener eso en anónimo decidió seguir lo que ellos decían; pero al voltear hacia a Sora ella va caminando no hacia ellos sino hacía un especie de claro  donde se veía la montaña claramente y de repente se empieza a oír un sollozo.

Entonces Kary se alejo del grupo y se acerco donde esta Sora y le pregunta.

Kary: que es lo que tienes extrañas a Tai o tienes miedo de que algo le pase.

Sora: no, no es eso.

Kary: entonces.

Sora: es que ya no puedo soportar mas la presión de mis mentiras si no les digo la verdad juro que cuando realmente se enteren me odiaran.

Kary:  enterarnos la verdad de que..................

Sora: una verdad que es tan dolorosa para mi como para todos.

Kary: como que dolorosa 

Sora: si, si no la digo soy capaz de matarme para reunirme con Tai.

Kary: como que con Tai.

Sora la darse cuenta nuevamente se suelta a llorar y pone sus rodillas en el suelo al igual que sus manos ya que se da cuenta muy tarde de lo que ha dicho y eso le hace sentirse mal. Entonces todos la darse cuenta corren junto a Sora quien ya esta llorando de un modo muy amargo y que nadie la puede parar, mientras tanto las palabras de Sora estaban revoloteando en la cabeza de Kary  y ella estaba en Shock.

Kary: (pensando) como que matarse para reunirse con Tai solo eso es posible si él, él, él........... estuviera muerto pero eso no es posible si hace rato hablamos al menos que.................. no fuera él.

Kary: (desesperada) que es lo que paso al sitio donde fueron ustedes.

Sora: (llorando) es q ue no puedo aun no puedo tengo que ser fuerte no puedo romper esta promesa que me hice.

En eso llegan los demás pero desde que se empezaron a dirigirse Matt cambio su rostro a uno serio no de preocupación sino uno de tristeza.

Davis: que sucede Kary por que ese rostro parece como si te hubieran dicho algo muy malo.

Matt: creo que es hora que les digamos la verdad a todos ustedes.

Izzy: cual verdad

Matt: sobre nuestra misión es que................

Sora: detente si esa verdad se tiene que decir la tengo que decir yo................. por que yo soy culpable de que falláramos.

En eso Sora se empieza a levantar del suelo, ella iba a decir toda la verdad de lo sucedido y ya no lo quería guardar mas sino eso la mataría o se volvería loca.

Mimi: como que fallaron quieren decir que no lograron liberar al megadigimon.

Sora: no y no solo eso.

Kary: que hay mas

Matt: si algo que no queríamos decir.

Sora: Matt  deja que yo termine de decir toda la verdad ya que hay algo más.

Todos estaban estupefactos por la noticia de q ue no habían logrado liberar al megadigimon pero todavía no sabían que más esperar o que ya nada mas los iba a  sorprender.

Sora: si pero hay algo mucho peor.

Cody: que cosa. No me dijiste que lograste hacer el puente del amor con Tai.

Sora: si logre eso pero demasiado tarde como para que el se enterara y se liberara el megadigimon.

Kary: (reaccionando) como que demasiado tarde no me digas que algo le paso a Tai.

Matt: Sí algo muy malo.

Sora: yo debo decirlo tengo que decir que Tai se quedo encerrado en la montaña con Piedmon.

Izzy: como que encerrado con  Piedmon.

Davis: ¿Quién es ese Piedmon?

Tk: es un digimon que perteneció a los dark Masters es él más poderoso de los digimon malos y es él más peligroso.

Kary: dime la verdad mi hermano esta bien.

Sora: no esta bien él, él, él esta........................... muerto.

En eso Sora vuelve a soltar el llanto mas fuerte  y vuelve a caer como estaba y nuevamente suelta el llanto, nadie creía  lo que oía Tai muerto eso era algo imposible de creer y nadie podía pronunciar una palabra de aliento ya que nadie sabio como reaccionar en esta situación. En eso Kary que había caído en un shock reacciona y empieza a caminar hacía a Sora hasta quedar enfrente de ella después de arrodilla  y después la abraza  y cuando la abraza Kary hace brillar el emblema de la luz haciendo que todo el sitio se ilumine en eso las ganas de llorar de Sora pararon y dejo que esa luz la tranquilizara entonces ambas se levantan sin dejar de abrazarse y van como los demás la empiezan abrazar formando una especie de unión así haciendo brillar mas aun el poder del emblema de la luz.

Después todos se empiezan a separar y Kary aun brillando se acerca a Agumon él quien ya estaba realmente mostrando su tristeza

Entonces todos los digimons se juntaron en ese abrazo para consolar a Agumon y cuando lo hicieron la luz de Kary se reforzó nuevamente logrando así calmarlo, pero de repente los digimons mientras están abrazados se dan cuenta en Agumon hay algo lo cual hacen que sonrían pero después nuevamente se entristecen. Después se separan todos al igual que Kary. Después se acerca a Tk donde ella simplemente se suelta a llorar incontrolablemente ya que ella había consolado a Sora y a Agumon pero no había quien la consolara con el resplandor de su emblema y de repente Kary se desmaya haciendo que Tk se preocupara entonces el la carga y la recuesta en un árbol para que ella descanse. 

Todos estaban muy tristes tenían razón con Sora estaban enojados con ella pero no con odio simplemente enojados y tristes todos  se miraban a la cara como queriendo saber que es lo que hará el otro durante la pelea para igualar la situación pero nada lo que hagan será suficiente para lograr una victoria, habían perdido a su líder a la  persona que los había unido en los momentos mas difíciles al ser que les daba valor al grupo cuando el miedo era demasiado como para ser ignorado claro estaba Davis pero él es muy joven como para cargar la responsabilidad  del liderato de los once elegidos que quedaban y el no era una persona que uniera al grupo como lo había hecho Tai ya que su inmadurez era mucho mas que la de Tai cuando tenía esa misma edad  y además Davis tenía en su interior dos emblemas pero él no sabía usarlos al 100%.

Entonces Izzy en su mente era un desastre el quería que todos sus amigos distrajeran su mente durante unos minutos aunque fuera intentando descifrar la profecía ya que eso les ayudaría aun que fuera un poco a olvidar la noticia tan dolorosa entonces en su mente empezó a comparar la tercera profecía y empezó a pensar.

Izzy: si las llamas antiguas y valerosas del infierno es Tai............ entonces la protección del amor del firmamento ha de ser el que porta el emblema del amor................ será acaso Sora o Yolei pero quien podrá ser esa persona un momento firmamento es lo mismo que cielo....................

Entonces Izzy se levanta y se dirige hacía a Sora a quien encuentra con una mirada triste y perdida y le pregunta sacándola de sus pensamientos..........................

Izzy: Sora ¿Cuál es el significado de tu nombre?

Sora: (muy triste) Este significa cielo

Izzy: Eso es ya descifre una parte de la tercera profecía.

Matt: Pero como

Izzy: Se los explicare luego.

En esos momentos Kary volvía en si después de ese desmayo, a su lado estaba Tk cuidándola , al despertar le dolía la cabeza y el solo recordar el motivo de su desmayo se puso nuevamente a llorar pero ahí estaba Tk para consolarla entonces el la abrazo y la empezó a acariciar su cabeza consolándola al rato Kary se sintió ya tranquila pero dolida por la noticia.

Entonces Izzy se vuelve a sentar en su computadora y solo quería confirmar lo que en su mente estaba entonces gritando dice YA DESCIFRE TODA LA PROFECÍA.

En eso todos se empiezan acercar hasta Sora y cuando están todos Izzy dice.

Izzy: ya se lo que quiere decir la tercera profecía.

Yolei: en serio

Izzy: si, esta profecía efectivamente habla de una extinción eso no quiere decir que hable de una muerte pero si está en lo cierto habla sobre la muerte de Tai, y nos dice esta profecía que solo podremos ser protegidos por el valor del amor del cielo y me puse a pensar que tal vez no hable del cielo literalmente sino mas bien habla de un elegido ese elegido es Sora si ya que la frase donde dice "solo podrán ser protegidos por el amor del firmamento"  quiere decir solo podrán ser protegido por el amor de Sora".

Sora: (sorprendida) En si esta profecía habla de mi y de Tai

Izzy: exactamente y no solo eso sino que también habla de una resurrección

Davis: ya déjate de rodeos como dice la profecía ya interpretada.

Izzy: 

            "**CUANDO TAI HAYA MUERTO, TENGAN EN CUENTA QUE SOLO PODRÁN SER PROTEGIDOS POR EL VALOR DEL AMOR DE SORA HASTA QUE RESURJA COMO EL AVE FÉNIX AQUEL QUE SORA TANTO QUIERE EN UN HALO DE LUZ Y OSCURIDAD"       **

Matt: entonces Tai regresara y mientras no este el seremos protegidos por el amor de Sora.

Sora: ..........................................

Izzy: solo tengo una duda que no he podido resolver que es eso del valor del amor.

Davis: pues tal vez sea que Sora tendra que mostrar tanto su valor como el poder de su emblema para protegernos.

Sora: .........................................

Mimi: te encuentras bien.

Sora: si solo que............... nunca pensé que en estos momento tuviera una misión muy difícil y lo peor de todo no se como voy a protegerlos.

Izzy: no te preocupes ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo y de veras han visto a Tentomon. 

Joe: si los vi que se alejaron un poco y todos están reunidos ahí a excepción de Agumon.

En eso todos voltean a ver donde estaba sentado Agumon y cuando lo hacen ven que ya no estaba..............

En eso Agumon se estaba dirigiéndose hacía donde estaba los demás digimons y cuando se acerco simplemente oyó lo siguiente.

Tentomon: están de acuerdo.

Gatomon: si yo estoy de acuerdo

Veemon: pero se dará cuenta

Patamon: no, no lo creo y si se da cuenta ya no importara.

Tentomon: todos de acuerdo

Todos: Sí

En eso llega Agumon y les pregunta.

Agumon: que es lo que planean amigos.

Piyomon: nada solo.................... nos ponemos de acuerdo  de que como podremos atacar ya vez que no esta Tai y tememos que te pase algo.

Agumon: a mi ni me pasara nada ya que los tengo a ustedes y de algún modo u otro  lograre digievolucionar

Gatomon: eso lo esperamos..... (pensando) mi señor.

Veemon: mejor regresemos ya que no debemos preocupar a los demás y ya se acerca la hora de la batalla.

Entonces todos los digimons se regresan donde están todos los demás y cuando llegan ven que también están viendo que es todo lo que tienen para la batalla

Izzy: pues lo mejor que tenemos para la batalla es que peleemos son los digimons  de nivel mega y esos son: Imperialdramón, Hércules Kabuterimon, Metal Garurumon, Magnadramon modo ángel guerrero y Megangemon modo Serafín del cielo.

Yolei: si pero lo peor es que tal vez no salgamos con vida todos

Izzy: tal vez pero pienso que con un guardián podremos ser protegidos hasta que de algún modo desde aquí podría liberar al otro megadigimon.

Sora: tienes razón  tal vez con el guardián pueda liberar al megadigimon para que pueda aparecer el segundo.

Voz: eso no será posible.

Davis: de donde proviene esa voz

En eso se hacen visible los tres digimons legendarios. Chilonmon  volando, Arbotezmon en un lado y Bayumon En otro lado.

Sora: (señalando a Bayumon) y tu quien eres

Bayumon: yo soy Bayumon el megadigimon que protege la zona Este del digimundo

Digianalizador: Bayumon es un megadigimon legendario es el tercer digimon su aspecto es de un gran tigre blanco con dientes de sable y  en  su tronco viene rodeado de doce esferas sagradas las mismas que tiene Arbotezmon y Chilonmon. Sus ataques son Ventisca divina la cual consiste en vientos helados que salen de su boca y cuando toca al digimon lo congela y  resplandor del sol esta técnica es su técnica suicida ya que al aplicarla se debilita al grado de perder sus fuerzas vitales y se trata de una técnica en la cual el digimon hace brillar su cuerpo  al grado que se compara con la luz del sol.

Izzy: que es lo que les sucede con dos de ustedes podrán fusionarse y así hacer que aparezca el guardián del digimundo.

Arbotezmon: creo que es hora de decirles la verdad Chilonmon 

Chilonmon: tienes razón creo que es hora de decirles 

Izzy: cual verdad

En ese momento aparece Genai de la nada y les dice.

Genai: un secreto ancestral del digimundo.

Matt: ¿cuál?

Bayumon: que los cuatro digimons legendarios formamos una unidad o sea un solo guardián.

Al oír todo eso se quedaron sorprendido ya que nunca hubieran esperado esa noticia ellos contaban que con un guardián pudieran sobrevivir  hasta que se pudiera liberar el otro.

Chilonmon: los cuatro digimon formamos una unidad al faltar uno de ellos no podemos fusionar o hacer lo que ustedes llaman la digievolucion DNA.

Davis: y eso es malo no pueden fusionarse  ustedes tres para crear un digimon lo suficientemente fuerte para poder luchar contra ese digimon malvado.

Arbotezmon: lo siento pero ese digimon también tiene el mismo nivel del guardián.

Yolei: o sea que estamos en una gran desventaja por donde lo veamos.

Izzy: exactamente.

Bayumon: esperábamos que con que descifraran las profecías nos digieran en donde esta mi hermano.

Matt: entonces el otro guardián es tu hermano

Arbotezmon: si. Izzy podrías decirnos a todos que es lo que dice la cuarta profecía.

Izzy: esta bien..............

            **"CUANDO LAS DOCE LUNAS ESTÉN ALREDEDOR DEL SOL CON SUS OCHOS RESPLANDORES Y ESTA SEA ECLIPSADA POR  LA  ESTRELLA Y SUS OCHOS RESPLANDORES SE TRANSFORMEN EN CUATRO RELÁMPAGOS QUE SURQUEN LA TIERRA ENTONCES APARECERÁ EL DIGIMON LEGENDARIO CON SU PODER INCOMPLETO EL CUAL SE COMPLEMENTARA CON EL SACRIFICIO DE LAS 24 BASES DE  DATOS AL UNIRSE EN UNA."**

Sora: que significa eso como que doce lunas entonces cuantas lunas tiene el digimundo

Izzy: solo el digimundo tiene una luna pero aquí habla  de doce lunas y también habla de un sol con ocho resplandores  y no se de donde el sol aparecerá con ocho resplandores y no se de donde veamos eso.

Ken: si pero aquí dice que cuando se cumpla todo aparecerá el otro guardián pero entonces estamos como en el principio ya que no sabemos como aparecerá el otro guardián.

Genai: también les tenemos mas malas noticias.  

Bayumon: es sobre su digivices

Joe: que es lo que tienen los digivice.

Arbotezmon: los digivices se corrompieron al estar en las zonas donde  estaban encerrados los megadigimons.

Izzy: eso no puede ser cierto.

Genai: eso es malo ya que  pocas veces que se logra la victoria es a gracia a los digivices.

Chilonmon: pues si es cierto y lo peor es que la próxima vez que los usen los digimon evolucionaran en digimon en modo virus y estarán en nuestra contra. 

Davis: y los D3 también se corrompieron.

Bayumon: en un 50% los que no son puros.

En eso todos voltearon a ver a Tk, A Ken y a Kary que estos se sentían apenados de no poder usar sus digivices para la batalla.

Arbotezmon: no se preocupen ustedes tiene un método para hacer que digievolucionen sus digimons fácilmente.

Izzy: cual.

Sora: ya se de lo que hablan recuerdan esa vez que  cuando peleamos con Apocalypmon y este destruyo nuestros emblemas y digivices hicimos que nuestros emblemas brillaran y así hacer que digievolucionaran sin la necesidad de los emblemas y del digivice.

Mimi: si ya lo recuerdo pero crees que podamos hacerlo otra vez.

Genai: si lo malo es que si supiera donde esta el digivice legendario

Yolei: que es eso

Genai: es un digivice que no importa cuantas veces se use para digievolucionar es mas poderoso que todos los doce digivices juntos.

Cody: si pero es no es el tema creen que ustedes podrán hacer esa técnica para la digievolucion.

Matt: si Tai quien ya no tenia la etiqueta con el emblema del valor lo hizo brillar sin la nec............ un momento un  digivice no esta corrompido.

Todos: (sorprendidos) como 

Sora. Es cierto Tai uso ese método y por eso no esta  corrompido su digivice pero...........(triste) lo malo es que no esta para usarlo y así podríamos tener a Wargreymon para pelear y tal vez un milagro mas.

Ken: de que hablan 

Tk: ya lo sabrás cuando logres exteriorizar el poder de tu emblema.

Ken: pero eso es posible.

Kary: nosotros ya lo hicimos una vez y con eso logramos una victoria que en un momento era ya imposible de lograr.

Ken: muy bien hagámoslo.

Davis: eso, así habla mi amigo.

Ken: gracias Davis. 

Entonces todos cerraron sus ojos a excepción de Davis, Yolei y Cody ya que estaban expectantes de lo que iba a suceder entonces en todos los pechos de los ocho elegidos empezaron a brillar el primero en abrir sus ojos fue Izzy quien vio como ese resplandor que estaba en su pecho  empezaba a tomar forma y al final vio que tenia brillando su emblema en su pecho, después todos los demás iban abriendo y de repente se oye un grito de dolor y todos abren abruptamente sus ojos para ver que era Sora quien estaba arrodillada y con una expresión de dolor se acerca Matt y le pregunta 

Matt: que es lo que tienes.

Sora: no se simplemente empecé a sentir y aun lo siento.

Entonces Sora empieza a  hacer un ejercicio de respiración como los que hacer después de hacer ejercicio para recuperar fuerzas y después de haberlo repetirlo varias veces el dolor disminuye entonces ella se levanta aun con sus manos en su pecho tapándolo y después  descubre su pecho y al ver todos quedan atónitos ante lo que ven y antes de que alguien empezara a decir algo se oye un gran estruendo y todos miran y empiezan a ver y ven que el sol se pone rojo y el cielo que estaba azul se torna negro y aun en esa oscuridad se ve ese sol que ilumina y entonces ven en donde estaba la nube oscura y ven que en el cielo ya no esta esa nube sino que esta el digihuevo flotando y de repente se rompe y a parece un digimon que parece una bola Pero tiene dos cuernos pequeños y después sucede algo se oye una frase pero no se oye el principio simplemente se oye el final.

¿?¿?:............................ infinitum digivolve a LUCIFERMON.

            Continuara......................

            NOTAS DEL AUTOR: listo otro episodio más este guarda más secretos que los anteriores  por ejemplo que fue lo que vieron los digimon en Agumon, que es lo que tiene Sora en el pecho que es lo que significara la cuarta profecía eso y mucho más en el próximo episodio llamado: "UNA PELEA INFERNAL"

ATTE

IORI_JESTEZ


End file.
